Unas locas vacaciones
by Bala-2006
Summary: Kagome viaja a una isla caribeña para tomarse sus bien merecidas vacaciones. Lo último que desea en esas vacaciones es embaucarse en una relación sentimental seria con un hombre pero su vecino se lo está poniendo muy difícil.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicas, aquí os traigo un fanfic corto para verano. Espero que os guste ^^****  
**

**Capítulo 1:**

En esas vacaciones pretendía descansar. Llevaba cerca de dos años sin pedir unas auténticas vacaciones, como mucho había tenido días sueltos de descanso entre semana. Su trabajo era estresante. Como redactora jefe de una de las revistas más importantes del país, tenía más trabajo del que una sola persona podía realizar. Eso por no contar con que ella no era como el resto del mundo. Le gustaba revisar y editar cada uno de los artículos que escribían sus reporteros y escribía siempre el editorial y el artículo de las páginas centrales. Se encargaba de coordinar la revista, revisar las maquetaciones, contratar a los mejores fotógrafos, apaciguar a los entrevistados insatisfechos y recibir amenazas, muchas amenazas. Había sido amenazada por figuras públicas que habían quedado insatisfechas con sus artículos y era normal si tenía en cuenta que expuso ante todo el país sus ingresos desconocidos y sobornos. Multitud de modelos la amenazaron por haber estropeado su imagen. Una vez estuvo amenazada por el gobierno de Libia por su atrevimiento y tuvo que estar bajo la protección de guardaespaldas durante todo un año. Y por última instancia, había sido amenazada por fans, más bien fanáticos, de algunas estrellas del pop a las que había humillado. ¡Estaba harta de su trabajo!

Sus amigas decían envidiarla y consideraban que su vida era perfecta. Tal y como ellas la definían, sonaba a la vida perfecta. Mujer de éxito en puesto directivo de una de las más importantes revistas, guapa, poseedora de uno de los vestidores más caros y exclusivos de todo el país y adoraba por multitud de hombres. Ella no sabía cómo podía cumplirse todo eso. Lo del vestidor era cierto la verdad. Le encantaba la ropa, los zapatos y los bolsos y se ocupaba de tener lo mejor de lo mejor. Sin embargo, no era una mujer tan triunfadora. Tenía un trabajo estresante que no la dejaba respirar ni un solo segundo y era su única vida social en los últimos tiempos. ¿Adorada por los hombres? Ni siquiera recordaba cuando tuvo su última cita. Los hombres salían huyendo de ella en cuanto descubrían lo maniática y dominante que era. Ellas, en cambio, tenían trabajos normales, maridos perfectos e hijos maravillosos. Deseaba tener un hijo antes de hacerse demasiado vieja.

Su último trabajo casi acabó con su vida. Se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir ella misma, en persona, a Egipto para documentar las revueltas políticas. Mientras viajaba en avión pensó que sería todo coser y cantar. Tenía guardaespaldas, su cámara de vídeo, una agenda y su pluma de la suerte. Su cámara acabó hecha pedazos, su pluma de la suerte robada, su agenda quemada y ella casi violada y asesinada. La secuestraron y pidieron un rescate por ella. Tenían intención de violarla y en cuanto pagaran por ella matarla y estuvieron a punto de conseguirlo. A última hora, una redada de soldados de los Estados Unidos le salvó la vida. El único buen recuerdo que se llevó de Egipto fue el teléfono y la dirección de uno de los soldados, un tal Kouga Wolf. Escribió un artículo sobre su secuestro y ese número de la revista se vendió como rosquillas. Sobre pasaron los tres millones de ejemplares vendidos, una cifra record.

Ahora bien, los accionista de la revista, aunque decían adorarla y estaban realmente satisfechos de descubrir que ella no había perdido su mordacidad y su buen olfato para los buenos reportajes, insistieron en que se tomara unas muy bien merecidas vacaciones. Ella se opuso rotundamente. Estaba tan acostumbrada esa rutina de incansable de trabajo que no creyó posible el pasarse todo un mes sin hacer absolutamente nada. ¡Se le derretiría el cerebro! Entonces, la amenazaron. O se tomaba unas vacaciones para que los del sindicato les dejaran respirar tranquilos o la echaban. Se quedó con las vacaciones. Los del sindicato la perseguían porque decían acertadamente que su forma de trabajar iba en contra de los derechos del trabajador. Absolutamente de acuerdo. Pasaba de diez a doce horas diarias en su despacho trabajando.

El siguiente paso fue descubrir a donde iría. La decisión fue más que sencilla al final. Sus padres le debían el regalo de navidad y decidieron alquilarle una casa en la playa en una isla perdida de la mano de Dios. Buscó información sobre ese sitio y descubrió que era un sitio soleado, con playas de arena blanca, aguas cristalinas, flora abundante y muy buenos bares. Bares llenos de hombres y de alcohol. Lo único que le apetecía era tumbarse al sol para broncearse, beber mucha piña colada y ligarse a algún isleño moreno y musculoso que le recordara lo que era ser mujer. Hasta ese día, ya habían transcurrido cinco días allí, no había conseguido absolutamente nada. Bueno sí, había conseguido piña colada.

Salió al porche de la encantadora y convencional casita de verano y se sentó en una tumbona con su bikini a rayas moradas y blancas de Calvin Klein y un pareo blanco transparente atado a su cadera. De vez en cuando iba a darse un baño a la playa pero no se atrevía a quedarse mucho tiempo al sol. No era el sol maravilloso que imaginó. Era un sol abrasante y doloroso que quemaba la piel al más mínimo contacto. Se tenía que echar tanta protección solar que apenas podía maquillarse. Sentía su cabello rizado encrespado y no había ni una sola peluquería por allí. ¿Cómo podían vivir sin peluquerías? Todas las mañanas tenía que lavarse el pelo, darse espuma y recogérselo en un moño en la nuca para que la brisa marina no lo estropeara.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el respaldo de la tumbona y cerró los ojos intentando disfrutar de la calma y el silencio en la playa. Escuchó un ladrido no muy lejos de allí y supo que su calma no duraría demasiado. No duró ni dos segundos. Tan rápido como se escuchó el ladrido, sintió la lengua del perro lamiendo sus dedos.

- ¡Para, chico!

Se irguió con la espalda recta como una flecha y le dio un par de palmadas sobre la cabeza al perro que ya conocía tan bien.

- Vamos, tienes que irte antes de que tu dueño venga a buscarte…

A poder ser ya mismo. No quería volver a encontrarse con su vecino, nunca más. Fue a descansar no a levantarse cada mañana para ver al vecino tío bueno levantando pesas en el patio trasero de la casa. Tenía una musculatura de infarto y podía afirmar que era el único tío decente de toda la maldita isla. Intentaría ligar con él de no ser porque era su vecino. No quería un romance, ni una relación estable. Estaba de vacaciones y sólo quería un hombre diferente cada noche para satisfacerse mutuamente. Liarse con su vecino sería una mala idea. Estaba demasiado cerca y si las cosas salían mal podrían terminar tirándose los trastos todos los días. Sería incómodo verlo después de un polvo. No, definitivamente no podía liarse con su vecino por muy bueno que estuviera y por muchas señales que le lanzara.

- ¡Vamos, vete!

El perro se negaba a irse. Si no le hubiera dado aquella maldita galleta el primer día que se vieron. A ella siempre le gustaron los animales y cuando vio al perro se emocionó tanto que le dio de comer y desde entonces, el perro se lanzaba sobre ella cada vez que salía de su casa. Incluso le veía ladrarle desde su ventana. Ese perro era un tragón.

- No me hagas esto… - le suplicó.

- ¡Tom!

¡Oh, mierda! Él ya estaba allí. Escuchó sus pasos subiendo las escaleras de madera del porche y lo primero que vio fueron sus pies dentro de unas chanclas horribles. Sus piernas musculosas siempre la dejaban sin aliento. Sabía que hacía footing todas las mañanas, alguna vez lo vio pasar corriendo delante de su casa con el perro persiguiéndolo. Llevaba un bañador rojo de pata larga hasta las rodillas. El típico bañador con el que parecían vestir todos los hombres de la isla. Su musculoso torso, aquel que había observado con avaricia en multitud de ocasiones, estaba cubierto por una suelta camiseta gris de tirantes anchos. Se hubiera conformado con que el tío tuviera un cuerpo de infarto pero, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser tan atractivo? Nunca le gustaron los hombres con greñas pero él estaba irresistible con ese cabello negro revuelto y pegado a su cuello en la nuca. Tenía ojos dorados. Era la primera vez en su vida que veía un hombre con ojos dorados, como el sol de aquel lugar. Su nariz aguileña era como la de un actor y sus labios… no podía ni mirar sus labios. Ese día además tenía barba de dos días y cómo le gustaba. Un hombre con esa barba descuidada de dos días era lo más sexi del mundo.

- ¿Estás molestando a la señorita otra vez?

El perro meneó la cola contento y volvió a concentrarse en ella. Empujó su mano para que lo acariciara y ella no pudo evitar reírse mientras le proporcionaba aquello que tanto anhelaba.

- Eres un perro encantador, Tom.

- Siento que te esté molestando tanto. No sé qué demonios le pasa…

- No se preocupe.

Su voz ronca, grave, sensual le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo un hombre podía ser tan sexi? Tenía todos esos buenos atributos que ella siempre admiró de un hombre y estaba segura de que más de una mujer suspiraría por él. No le había visto llevar a ninguna mujer a su casa desde que llegó y eso le extrañaba.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

La pregunta la pilló totalmente por sorpresa. Llevaba cinco días allí y todavía no se había presentado. ¡Qué mal educada!

- Kagome, - le ofreció su mano- Kagome Higurashi.

- Inuyasha Taisho. –le contestó él.

Se quedaron con las manos unidas sin soltarse el uno al otro y se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Sabía que él se le había insinuado en más de una ocasión. Cuando ella leía en la hamaca del patio trasero, él salía a hacer pesas. Si ella no salía, él tampoco. Entonces, las hacía en su casa, lo vio a través de la ventana. A veces, tenía la sensación de que él le pedía al perro que corriera hacia ella. Cuando ella se bañaba en la playa, él la observaba desde el porche de su casa. Y bueno, alguna vez que coincidían en la ventana le sonreía y le guiñaba el ojo. A lo mejor estaba paranoica y le gustaba tanto que se imaginaba cosas pero tenía la extraña sensación de que él…

Apartó su mano de un tirón como si la de él le quemara. Más de un minuto dándose la mano rebasaba todos los límites de la cortesía.

- Bueno, Tom y yo nos marchamos.

El perro presintiendo que llegaba la hora de su partida, apoyó la patas sobre su regazo y se alzó para darle lametones en la mejilla.

- ¡Tom, no hagas eso!

Ella rió encantada incluso después de que Inuyasha apartara al perro de ella. Dejó de reír cuando se percató de que él la miraba fijamente y sus mejillas ardieron. ¿Qué estaba mirando tan fijamente?

- ¿Te gustan los perros, Kagome?

¡Qué bien sonaba su nombre en sus labios!

- Me encantan todos los animales. Lamentablemente, en el edificio en el que vivo, está prohibido tener animales.

- Aquí podrías tener cuantos quisieras.

Sus palabras la golpearon. ¿Vivir allí? ¿Por qué él querría que viviera allí? ¿Por qué ella iba a vivir allí? Le gustaba su trabajo y su piso. Admitía que no le importaría poder tener animales pero si tenía en cuenta todo lo que trabajaba, ¿cuándo iba a cuidarlos? No, era imposible.

- Bueno, - se levantó de su tumbona- es hora de que vaya preparando la comida.

- Son las diez de la mañana. – dijo él.

- Suelo comer pronto, tengo muy buen apetito.

- Yo también.

Él le lanzó una abrasadora mirada que recorrió con descaro todo su cuerpo y ella se sintió arder por dentro. Si se quedaba un solo minuto más allí se lanzaría sobre él y le quitaría toda la ropa, incluidas esas horribles chanclas. No sabía decir si ese pensamiento era bueno o malo. Sólo sabía que debía irse. Se despidió de él con una tímida sonrisa y se metió en la casa.

Se había comportado como un auténtico estúpido con la vecina. De hecho, se estaba comportado como un estúpido desde que ella alquiló la casa de al lado para pasar un mes de vacaciones. Sabía todo eso gracias a los dueños de la casa, sus antiguos vecinos y sabía que era una mujer con un buen trabajo, independiente y soltera. Al parecer, la casa la alquilaron como regalo sus padres, unos padres acomodados y hablaron un poco de ella. Redactora jefe de una de las revistas más importantes de su país. Una revista de la que él mismo había escuchado hablar. Debía escribir como los ángeles esa pequeña mujer. Su primer pensamiento cuando le contaron todo fue que ella sería una cuarentona regordeta que no tenía pinta de haber tenido nunca un novio. No esperaba encontrarse una chiquilla con un cuerpo tan tentador. Ni siquiera tendría treinta años de edad. A veces se preguntaba si tenía edad para haberse licenciado tan siquiera.

Él se había entrenado en el ejército y en los más duros campos de batalla en Oriente. Fue a la escuela militar en Virginia y después a Irán, donde vio cosas de las que no se atrevía a hablar. Horrorizado por la brutalidad y la crueldad del ejército, sintió que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre inocente y dejó el ejército. Buscó un lugar pequeño y de poca población para pasar el resto de sus días. Trabajaba arreglando coches y barcos, pintando casas y ayudando con las huertas. Ganaba suficiente para poder vivir cómodamente y además tenía un gran colchón de ahorros que ganó en su época de soldado.

Desde que la vio supo que ella no era como él. Se notaba a la legua que era una mujer de éxito que no necesitaba de nadie para vivir. Seguro que ya tenía ahorrado suficiente dinero como para vivir toda una vida ella misma. ¿Tendría su propio apartamento? ¿O ese apartamento del que le habló era alquilado? ¡Y cuánta ropa tenía! Le había visto una media de dos bikinis diarios, cada uno más revelador y más insinuante que el anterior. También llevaba muchos vestidos y sandalias diferentes con unos tacones que a él lo dejaban sin palabras. ¿Cómo una mujer podía andar sobre eso? ¿Y para qué necesitaba toda esa ropa? Estaba estupenda con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, no necesitaba todo eso. Además, había visto el sello de carísimas marcas grabado en su ropa. La ropa era ropa, daba igual quien la hubiera diseñado o eso pensaba él al menos.

Detestaba su comportamiento delante de ella y el de su perro. Tom la perseguía como un perro enamorada suplicando una mísera caricia y él mismo temía acabar tan domado como él. Siempre realizaba sus ejercicios en el salón de su casa, lo había adaptado a modo de gimnasio para ello. Desde que su vecina llegó, cada vez que la veía salir a leer, salía con sus pesas y se quitaba la camiseta. Intentaba seducirla, su subconsciente llevaba intentándolo desde el primer día pero no había sido verdaderamente consciente de ello hasta ese día, cuando se dieron la mano y empezó a decir estupideces. Ella no se quedaría allí para tener animales, ella no se quedaría allí por él, ni por nadie. Ella tenía una maravillosa vida donde quiera que viviera y no renunciaría a ella.

Comió arroz tres delicias y un buen chuletón de ternera mientras veía la repetición de un partido y bebía cerveza fría. Él no era la clase de hombre que gustara a las mujeres. Físicamente podría conseguir a una cada noche si quisiera pero ninguna permanecía a su lado en cuanto lo conocían. Todas pensaban que era demasiado dominante y demasiado hombre en general. Le gustaba ver los partidos, le gustaba comer en grandes cantidades, le gustaba hacer ejercicio y sudar la camiseta y le gustaba mucho el sexo, mucho sexo. Desde hacía cinco días específicamente, no paraba de pensar en el sexo con su vecina. Estaba seguro de que sería fantástico y no le importaría echar unos cuantos polvos con ella antes de que se marchara pero ella era tan escurridiza. Cuando él estaba cerca salía huyendo como si le causara repugnancia su presencia. Seguro que lo gustaban más esos maricas que protagonizaban películas de amor y salían en portadas de revistas.

Bebió un largo trago de su cerveza y apagó el televisor al ver la última jugada. A penas quedaban diez minutos de partido pero no estaba resultando muy interesante y ya sabía el resultado por lo que podría prescindir del final. Su perro mordisqueaba un enorme hueso sobre su manta. Cuando pasó a su lado estaba tan concentrado en su labor que ni levantó la cabeza. Era un precioso husky. Lo encontró abandonado dos semanas antes de irse a vivir allí y decidió adoptarlo. Era un perro solitario como él y se entendían.

Entró en su salón o mejor dicho gimnasio y esperó frente a la ventana con los nervios a flor de piel. Kagome no le decepcionó y salió con un libro en su mano a las tres en punto. Ella solía comer a la una y media. Después de eso fregaba los platos y veía un rato la televisión. A las tres, siempre salía al patio trasero. Se tumbaba en una hamaca colgada de un árbol y leía durante una o dos horas.

Era hermosa. Se quitó el pareo anudado a sus caderas mostrándole sus largas y bien torneadas piernas. Ella se inclinó para coger su crema solar y le dio una buena panorámica de su trasero. ¡Qué culo! Se le ocurrían cientos de ideas tan solo con su trasero redondo y respingón. Se dio crema sobre el vientre plano, tentándolo. Sus pechos rebotaban a cada movimiento y parecían todo el tiempo a punto de escapar de la presión del bikini. Él los ayudaría a escapar encantado. Se dio crema por los brazos y se sintió tentado a salir para ayudarle con la espalda. Ella sola nunca podía darse crema por la espalda. Durante un segundo que se le hizo eterno, ella dirigió su mirada color café hacia él. Nunca se lo dijo pero Kagome sabía que la observaba y seguía embadurnándose el cuerpo sensualmente a pesar de ello. Tal vez quisiera que la mirase al igual que él quería que ella lo mirase mientras hacía pesas. ¡No! Esa idea se le había ocurrido a él porque estaba obsesionado con ella. Le hubiera gustado ver su cabello azabache suelto, tenía pinta de tener una hermosa melena pero siempre lo tenía sujeto en la nuca. Su tez estaba tan blanca como el primer día y admitía que le gustaba más así, blanca y nívea. Y sus labios… Tenía los labios perfectos para ser besados. Si solo ella no lo rehuyera tanto, él ya se le habría tirado encima.

Salió a hacer pesas como ya era costumbre y de vez en cuando dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Kagome nunca levantaba la vista del libro para mirarlo, leía como si él no estuviera allí y empezaba a pensar que con la edad había perdido atractivo. ¡Maldita sea! Sólo tenía treinta y cuatro años, no era tan viejo y se conservaba bien, ¿no? Ni una sola cana todavía, ni una arruga, no tenía entradas, mantenía su musculatura y aunque no fuera todo lo limpio y ordenado que podría ser con su casa, él estaba siempre aseado y procuraba mantener unos mínimos en el hogar.

De repente algo ocurrió, ella se irguió de golpe y dejó caer el libro al suelo. Él no apartó la mirada de ella mientras la veía levantarse y la vio tambalearse. Antes de que ella se cayera al suelo, él ya había atravesado la valla de madera de un salto. Corrió hacia la mujer y la alzó entre sus brazos. ¡Estaba ardiendo!

- Kagome, ¿qué te ocurre?- le preguntó- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- A-abeja… - musitó ella sin voz-so…so-soy… alérgica…

En su hombro derecho tenía una enorme picadura de abeja y el aguijón estaba dentro. Abrió de una patada la puerta trasera de la casa y corrió con ella entre sus brazos. ¿Qué debía haber? Podría llevarla al hospital en su camioneta aunque tardarían un buen rato.

- M-mi habita…ción… - musitó ella- Te-tengo el kit… de… alergias…

¡Eso era estupendo! Cuanto antes se ocupara de ella mejor y si no se daba prisa empezaría a hincharse. Tenía un compañero en el ejército que también era alérgico a las abejas. Un día le picó una y se hinchó como un flotador. Tuvieron que llevarlo al hospital y estuvieron a punto de perderlo. Él no permitiría que eso ocurriera con Kagome. La llevó al dormitorio que ella señaló y la tumbó sobre la cama. Era el dormitorio principal y tenía el baño al lado. Corrió hacia él y buscó en su neceser tal y como ella le pidió. El problema era cuál de ellos. ¡Tenía cuatro! El primero contenía un montón de maquillaje, cosa que no entendía porque no lo necesitaba. El segundo estaba lleno de cremas y lociones para la cara y el cuerpo. El tercero tenía toda clase de artículos y accesorios para el pelo. El cuarto por fin contenía lo que parecía ser el botiquín. Encontró un kit para las alergias entre un par de rollos de vendaje y el desinfectante. Estaba bien preparada para cualquier imprevisto.

Lo primero que hizo al salir fue sacarle el aguijón de la picadura. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, ella ya estaba inconsciente. Respiraba con mucha dificultad y su temperatura corporal empezaba a preocuparlo. Preparó la inyección y rezó para estar haciéndolo bien mientras le inyectaba la dosis. Después la cubrió con una fina manta de verano y llenó un cubo de agua para ir refrescándole la piel con una toalla. Pasó horas sentado a su lado atendiéndola y no fue hasta casi la media noche cuando ella abrió los ojos al fin.

- Agua… - pidió.

Se levantó y fue corriendo a la cocina a coger un vaso que llenó con agua de una botella. A juzgar por todas las botellas de agua que tenía en la casa, ella no debía beber agua del grifo nunca. Él al principio tampoco quería hacerlo pero se había terminado acostumbrando al sabor del agua de aquel lugar. Subió con cuidado de no derramar ni una sola gota de agua y volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a ella. La ayudó a incorporarse y sostuvo el vaso contra sus labios mientras ella bebía. Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento. Apartó el vaso de sus labios y ella continuó mirándolo fijamente. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

- ¿Por qué me has ayudado?- le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?- le contestó extrañado- Cualquiera…

- No,- lo interrumpió- cualquiera no.

¿Alguna vez ella habría necesitado ayuda y nadie le tendió una mano?

- Gracias.

Ese simple agradecimiento le recordó por qué había decidido ser soldado. Quería ayudar a personas inocentes que lo necesitaran, rescatar niños y mujeres, reconstruir ciudades destruidas por la guerra. Quería ayudar a cualquier persona como Kagome que lo necesitara.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- No. Sólo me has recordado porque me alisté en el ejército…

- ¿Has estado en el ejército?- le preguntó con interés.

- Sí, me destinaron a Irán. – la ayudó a recostarse y la cubrió con una manta- Pero tú ahora necesitas descansar. Puedes preguntarme sobre eso mañana.

Sí, eso era una buena idea para que ella se acercara a él. Si le interesaban los soldados, el ejército e Irán le contaría cuanto quisiera para tenerla cerca. Le sonrió y acarició su suave cabello extendido sobre la almohada. Le había soltado el pelo mientras dormía porque tenía curiosidad y porque ella parecía incómoda. Las horquillas se le estaban clavando. Su melena era tan hermosa y tan sedosa como él imaginó en un principio. Por lo demás, se comportó como un caballero.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando llevado por un impulso se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Había deseado besarla en los labios pero eso fue lo máximo que pudo hacer para retener ese impulso. ¡Qué Dios lo amparase! Sentía más que deseo carnal por ella.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Estaba en deuda con su sexi vecino durante las vacaciones, Inuyasha Taisho. No vio venir aquella abeja, no se esperaba en absoluto esa picadura y pensó que iba a morirse cuando vio el aguijón incrustado en su piel. Recordaba vagamente a Inuyasha atendiéndola y después despertó en su habitación a altas horas de la noche. Él la había estado cuidando durante todas esas horas, ocupándose de que estuviera cómoda y su estado no empeorara. Cuando le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de marcharse, deseó que le diera un buen beso, un beso de verdad. Deseó eso y mucho más.

Se había propuesto alejarse de él desde el primer día por lo que no había tenido que luchar con lo que sentía por su proximidad. Sentirlo tan cerca de ella despertó en su cuerpo un ansia feroz que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Su tacto contra su piel era electrizante, saltaban chispas cuando él la tocaba. Su mirada abrasadora le dio a entender por un momento que él quería… pero él se portó como un auténtico caballero, más aún teniendo en cuenta que era soldado. Los soldados que conoció en Egipto le salvaron la vida pero sabía a la perfección que si no se hubiera mantenido alerta, se le habrían echado encima.

En cierto modo pretendía aprovecharse de él. Le había preparado una deliciosa tarta de manzana, su especialidad. Ese era el premio y el soborno. Un soborno camuflado de premio por haberla ayudado y así empezar a hacerle preguntas sobre su estancia en el ejército. Su artículo sobre Egipto y el ejército fue el más vendido y premiado y sabía que aún se le podía sacar mucho jugo a ese sector. Inuyasha tenía una muy buena historia, estaba segura de ello y su olfato periodístico nunca le había fallado.

Se cambió de ropa para ir. En su casa andaba todo el día en bikini pero no le gustaba la idea de ir intencionadamente a la casa de Inuyasha con un bikini. Quería cubrirse para que él no le lanzara una de sus hambrientas miradas y ella se olvidara del artículo, de no liarse con vecinos y de todo. Se puso unos short vaqueros y un top de tirantes blanco. Delante del espejo le pareció que tenía un aspecto decente, acorde con la temperatura y la playa.

Salió de su casa con la tarta en las manos y se dirigió hacia el porche de la casa de Inuyasha. Le parecía muy descarado aparecer con la agenda y la grabadora sin hablarlo con él primero. Subió las escaleras del porche y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta se abrió. Vio a Inuyasha y después se le echó encima Tom.

- ¡No, Tom!

Levantó la tarta en alto para que el perro no la alcanzara y éste se puso sobre sus dos patas traseras demostrándole que era tan alto como ella. Debía haber olido la tarta.

- ¡Tom, no tienes vergüenza!

El perro desapareció al fin y pudo bajar los brazos. ¡Menudo susto le había dado!

- ¡No puedes tratar así a las señoritas!- le riñó Inuyasha- ¿Te ha hecho daño?

- No, estoy perfectamente.

Por lo menos sabía que a uno de los dos le iba a gustar seguro la tarta.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó- Tienes mejor aspecto.

- Ya estoy bien. Me recupero de prisa. – sonrió- Te he traído esto por las molestias.

- No era necesario.

Ella se lo ofreció aún así y él lo cogió con curiosidad. Levantó el papel para descubrir la tarta y gimió de puro placer masculino al verla y olerla. Su madre siempre le dijo que a un hombre se le conquistaba por el estómago. ¡Qué razón tenía!

- Hacía años que no comía una tarta de manzana.- entró en la casa a dejarla sobre la encimera- Muchas gracias.

Entonces, se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Se quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir. Bueno, ya le había dado la tarta, tendría que pedirle lo que había ido a pedir pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. ¿Y si se enfadaba con ella? A lo mejor estaba allí y no en el ejército porque tuvo una muy mala experiencia. Ella era periodista, una periodista mundialmente reconocida, ¿cómo podía estar comportándose de esa forma tan cobarde?

Fue Tom quien rompió el silencio con un ladrido.

- Tengo que pasear a Tom.

- ¿Pu-puedo acompañaros?

Su voz tembló mientras hablaba pero al menos fue capaz de decirlo. Él asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa bajó del porche con Tom. Ella lo siguió y recordó que él solía salir a correr. No fue tan buena idea como ella pensaba. Ella hacía aeróbic, Pilates, spinning pero no corría.

- Tú no sueles correr, ¿no?

Avergonzada sacudió la cabeza en una negativa.

- No importa, daremos un paseo. La verdad es que yo estoy algo cansado para correr hoy.

Estaba siendo muy considerado con ella pero no dijo nada en voz alta. Era evidente que Inuyasha le estaba haciendo ese favor. Le sonrió y comenzó a caminar junto a él sobre la arena. Se quitaron las sandalias y caminaron por la orilla, sintiendo el agua marina mojar sus pies cada vez que se acercaba una ola. ¡Cuánta paz! Tom correteaba por todas partes, se revolcaba sobre la arena y ladraba a las algas que aparecían arrastradas por las olas. Ella no podía menos que respirar hondamente y disfrutar de la brisa marina.

- ¿Cómo sabías que no suelo correr?

No era de eso de lo que quería hablar pero era un comienzo.

- Bueno, se nota que haces ejercicio pero no tienes las piernas musculadas. – sus mejillas enrojecieron en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras- No me malinterpretes. No es que me haya fijado en tu cuerpo… bueno sí… Pe-pero… lo que quiero decir es que haces otra clase de ejercicio…

Ella se rió al escucharlo. Era encantador.

- Sí, voy al gimnasio y hago ejercicios aeróbicos.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Él le señaló algunos lugares por los que pasaron y le contó historias y anécdotas relacionadas con ellos. Ella escuchó atentamente cada una de esas historias y sonrió ante algunas de ellas. Se notaba que a Inuyasha en verdad le gustaba vivir en ese verano eterno. Ella añoraba el sonido de su teléfono móvil. Llevaba sin sonar desde que llegó a esa maldita isla y empezaba a volverse loca.

Pensando que ya era suficiente por un día se detuvo frente a él y se quedaron mirando mientras otra ola rompía contra la arena.

- Me gustaría pedirte algo, si tú quieres.

- Dime.

- A noche me dijiste que fuiste soldado… - se encogió de hombros- Yo escribí un artículo sobre la revolución en Egipto que se vendió muy bien y me gustaría continuar con esta línea un poco más… Se me había ocurrido que tú con tu experiencia como soldado, tal vez…

- Por eso has ido a buscarme.

- ¿Cómo?

- Tenías curiosidad y no sabías cómo pedirme que colaborara en tu artículo así que me hiciste una tarta e intentaste colármela como un regalo por mis molestias. Sin embargo, después de dármela no te atreviste a hablar, te sentiste culpable.

La dejó asombrada. Ni siquiera los mejores periodistas habían sido capaces de leerla de esa forma nunca.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido todo?

- Eres periodista. Cuando me destinaron a Irán traté con muchos periodistas y todos funcionáis igual. Primero hacéis la pelota, algún regalito y luego vais al grano. Cuando no conseguís lo que queréis por las buenas buscáis trapos sucios para sobornar.

- Yo nunca he hecho algo así.

Jamás. Todos sus artículos se habían escrito honradamente con la colaboración de sus informadores. ¿Buscar trapos sucios? No podría hacerle eso a nadie y mucho menos a un pobre soldado que ya tiene suficiente con su vida en un país beligerante desconocido, lejos de su familia.

- Eso ya lo sé. No veo maldad en tus ojos pero sé que hay muchos periodistas que harían cualquier cosa por vender.

Sí, eso era cierto. Podía darle unos cuantos nombres.

- ¿Estás enfadado conmigo?

- En absoluto. Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber.

- ¿En serio?

¡Vaya! Inuyasha se lo había tomado muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Pero al igual que un periodista, yo también quiero obtener algo de esto.

- De eso no tienes que preocuparte. Pediré que me manden de oficinas unos documentos legales para que los firmes y se te ingresará una compensación económica por…

- El dinero no me interesa.

- ¿Ah, no?- esa sorpresa la dejó asombrada- ¿Qué te interesa, entonces?

Justo después de pronunciar aquellas palabras se arrepintió. Él le sonrió, una sonrisa pícara de esas que le lanzaba de vez en cuando y la recorrió con la mirada. ¡De eso nada! Una tenía su orgullo y por mucho que lo deseara, no iba a acostarse con ningún hombre para conseguir una exclusiva. Lo llevaba claro si pensaba…

- Cena conmigo, esta noche.

Otra vez volvió a sorprenderla.

- Prepararemos una barbacoa y mientras cenamos te contaré todo lo que necesites saber para tu artículo, ¿vale?- se inclinó para darle una caricia a Tom- Yo ahora tengo que ir a trabajar y no llegaré hasta las seis.

- D-de acuerdo…

- ¿Qué te pensabas?- le sonrió- No iba a pedirte sexo, ni nada parecido.

No, no iba a hacerlo y ella se sintió aliviada y decepcionada al mismo tiempo.

Era un cabrón egoísta aprovechado y lo sabía pero eso no iba a impedir que continuara con su plan de seducir a Kagome Higurashi. Si ella hubiera rechazado su invitación a cenar, le habría dado igualmente su exclusiva pero prefería tener esa cita y hablar durante la cena. La verdad era que no había mucho que contar, él no era un soldado del otro mundo y no sabía qué era lo que ella buscaba saber, pero le diría cualquier cosa. No tenía nada que ocultar de su estancia en el ejército.

Se preguntó si sería demasiado descarado dejar un par de condones en cada recoveco de la casa. Ella podría negarse a tener relaciones con él, incluso podría no querer ni besarlo o quedarse allí ni un poquito más después de la cena. Ahora bien, tenía la sensación de que si jugaba bien sus cartas, Kagome y él podrían llegar a hacerse muy íntimos el uno con el otro. Ella lo deseaba, lo veía en su mirada pero lo rehuía y no lograba comprender el por qué. Ellos dos serían maravillosos juntos y no era sólo sexo… quiso pensar al principio que sólo era otra mujer que lo ponía cachondo. Se equivocó. Kagome era más que sexo y temía que si se acostaban no fuera capaz de separarse de ella nunca más. No sabía qué demonios le ocurría con ella.

Pasó el resto del día arreglando un par de motores obstruidos y ayudando a poner a punto una lancha. Cuando al fin terminó eran casi las siete y empezó a maldecir a todo ser viviente de ese mundo. Le dijo a Kagome que estaría allí a las siete y tenía que ducharse y pasear a Tom. ¡Todo estaba saliendo mal!

Condujo como un loco hasta su casa y casi se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando vio a Kagome sentada en su porche jugando con Tom. El perro se dejaba acariciar como un macho enamorado y él sentía envidia. También quería que Kagome lo acariciara y riera de esa forma con él. Se bajó de su camioneta y la registró minuciosamente mientras subía las escaleras del porche. Ella se había cambiado y volvió a llevar uno de sus bikinis de diseño de color negro que resaltaba sus pechos y un pareo color marfil de tela traslúcida. ¡Menos mal! Esa mañana la vio por primera vez con algo más que un bikini puesto y temió que esa fuera su nueva rutina. Aunque debía admitir que cuando alzó los brazos para impedir que Tom se comiera la tarta y se le levantó el top, aquel pedazo de carne expuesto lo excitó más que todo lo que mostraba el bikini. Era mucho mejor ir descubriendo poco a poco lo que ocultaba.

- Tom estaba ladrando mucho. Espero que no te importe que lo haya sacado a pasear.

- No, gracias.

La verdad era que le había ahorrado un paseo con lo cansado que estaba.

- Siento llegar tarde, la lancha…

- No te preocupes. Yo también solía estar trabajando hasta tarde.

- Tengo que ducharme, estoy hecho un asco. Seré lo más rápido posible.

- Tranquilo, puedo ir preparando alguna cosa mientras te duchas.

Él subió corriendo al segundo piso. Agarró un bañador azul marino y una camiseta de tirantes gris y se metió en el baño. Se suponía que era él quien invitaba a Kagome a cenar, no quería que ella se ocupara de todo. Se duchó a toda velocidad y se afeitó tan rápido que a punto estuvo de hacerse un par de tajos. Cuando al fin se vistió pensó en secarse el pelo pero mojado se le fijaba mejor. Se quitó el exceso de agua con una toalla y se lo dejó despeinado. Cuando volvió a bajar, ni Kagome, ni Tom estaban en la cocina.

- ¡Estamos aquí afuera!

Siguió el sonido de la voz de Kagome y salió al patio trasero. La mesa había sido colocada y se habían preparado los cubiertos, los platos y los vasos. Ella había preparado una ensalada y unos canapés. También vio una botella de vino que no recordaba tener en la casa. Ella debió traerla. Sacó los filetes de la nevera, unas verduras y sardinas y volvió al jardín. Kagome ya había preparado todo lo que necesitaba para encender la barbacoa. Mientras él asaba la comida, disfrutó viéndola jugar con Tom. Él tenía una importante regla: ninguna mujer que no soportara a Tom podría tenerlo a él. Kagome había conquistado al perro desde el primer día y a ella le gustaba estar con él.

En cuanto terminó con el asado se sentaron a comer. Ambos estaban hambrientos. Kagome también le había traído el documento de colaboración pero lo firmara más tarde.

- No deberías darle tanta comida, no te dejará en paz.

Kagome no le hizo caso y le dio otro buen pedazo de carne que el perro devoró en cuestión de segundos. Tom se estaba poniendo las botas con Kagome.

- ¿No ibas a interrogarme?

- La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar. No sé cuál es tu experiencia, ni nada. Podrías contarme tu historia desde el principio.

Su historia desde el principio. ¿Cuál era el principio? Siempre quiso ser soldado. Ella encendió su grabadora y le indicó que podía empezar cuando quisiera.

- No sé exactamente cuando decidí que sería soldado pero es algo que siempre he deseado. Cuando era niño jugaba con mis soldados de juguete. Construía ciudades con los bloques de Lego y ayudaba a los civiles.

- ¿Ayudabas a los civiles?

- Mis amigos solían destruir las ciudades y matar a todos los enemigos pero yo siempre quise a ayudar a esa gente. Tanto a la gente de mi bando como a la del otro. Los civiles no tienen la culpa de las guerras. La culpa de las guerras la tienen unas pocas personas.

Ésa era su filosofía desde que estuvo en Irán. Allí fue donde decidió que no lucharía por ningún gobierno, nunca más.

- La medicina no es mi campo, soy un poco zoquete. Pero descubrí que podría ayudar en el ámbito social. Rescatar gente de los ataques, proteger civiles, llevarlos a campamentos de ONG. Eso es lo que quería desempeñar como soldado y me alisté en el regimiento de ayuda social.

- Eso es muy bonito, Inuyasha.

- Yo también lo pensé hasta que llegué a Irán. Me entrenaron para matar, cosa que no podía explicar. ¿Por qué un soldado destinado a ayudar y a proteger había sido entrenado de esa manera? Lo descubrí allí. No querían que salváramos a esa gente, era todo política. El gobierno quedaría bien si enviaba un regimiento destinado a la ayuda social pero en realidad, sus vidas eran lo de menos.

Kagome lo miró horrorizada y no era para menos. Él mismo vio su propia mirada horrorizada ante un espejo la mañana en la que decidió que ya había tenido suficiente.

- Nunca nos dijeron abiertamente que matáramos a un civil pero tampoco nos dijeron lo contario. En situaciones de riesgo primaba nuestra vida y teníamos que abandonarlos. Los viejos y los enfermos eran fusilados. Las mujeres violadas por los soldados que juraron protegerlas. Los niños… los niños se convirtieron en terroristas después de conocer nuestro ejército…

- ¡Dios mío!

- Me marché. No pude soportar la falta de ética y de moral del ejército y me fui. Creo que marchándome de allí estoy haciendo más por esos civiles que permaneciendo allí. Mi único deseo era salvar vidas, no destrozarlas.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos que Kagome utilizó para apagar la grabadora y escribir un par de notas en su agenda.

- Siento haberte decepcionado…

- Al contrario. –le sonrió- Nunca había escuchado hablar a un soldado de una forma tan… tan… tan humana. – parecía que le costara encontrar las palabras- Los héroes duran un par de semanas, las malas noticas bajan la moral de la personas, pero la visión de un ex soldado sobre lo que realmente es Irán en término sociales… Creo que tu historia los conquistará. ¿Crees que otro día podrías contarme una anécdota en concreto?

- Por supuesto.

¿Cómo que otro día? La vio levantarse. Acababan de comerse el postre. Estaba tan embelesado contando su historia en el ejército que ni se había percatado del paso del tiempo. Vio en su reloj que eran las diez y media de la noche. Ella empezaba a recoger los platos y después se marcharía. Tom ya estaba durmiendo sobre su manta. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para retenerla un poco más!

- ¡Espera!- puso una mano sobre la suya- ¿Te apetece bailar?

No era un gran bailarín pero sabía desenvolverse más o menos. Ella dudó durante unos tortuosos instantes y finalmente aceptó su invitación de bailar. Puso música lenta con la esperanza de que Tom no se despertara para echarlo todo a perder y así poder abrazarla. Bailaron en silencio. Ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro, todo su cuerpo se apretaba contra el suyo de una forma delicioso. Él rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos pero a medida que fueron bailando, terminó acariciando su espalda con una mano. Bailaron una canción, y otra y otra y cuando quiso darse cuenta había pasado casi una hora.

- Se hace tarde… -musitó ella contra su hombro.

- Ninguno de los dos tiene que trabajar mañana. – le contestó él.

- No debería quedarme, no está bien.

Kagome dejó de bailar y abrió una distancia de unos pocos centímetros entre sus cuerpos ardiendo. Ella lo deseaba, lo leía en su mirada y en las señales que le enviaba todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué se oponía a ese impulso? Él ya no podía oponerse más, estaba harto de aguantar. Sin hacer caso de sus protestas, rompió la distancia entre los dos y la besó. Fue el beso más mágico y más maravilloso de toda su vida. La abrazó estrechamente cuando ella quiso resistirse y sólo fue cuando ella se rindió en un gemido que se atrevió a acariciar su cuerpo. Jamás la forzaría, si ella de verdad no quería hacerlo, no la obligaría pero ella no volvió a hacer amago de resistirse. Se apretó contra él exquisita como era y se lo dio todo.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

No podía durar demasiado. En la última semana había sido más feliz que en toda su maldita vida y algo le decía que eso no podía durar demasiado. Inuyasha era maravilloso, más maravilloso de lo que ella imaginó. En la cama era un amante generoso y apasionado que adoraba su cuerpo sin descanso. En la mesa era de esos hombres que devoraban su comida gimiendo de puro placer y alabándola por sus grandes dotes. Cuando salían a pasear hablaba con ella, la escuchaba, la comprendía e intentaba ayudarla. Y todo eso por no hablar de esos magníficos masajes que le daba.

Por otra parte también estaba Tom. Adoraba a Tom, era un perro encantador aunque su adoración por ella llegaba a veces a los límites de la paciencia de Inuyasha. En más de una ocasión cuando estaban en la cama se había puesto a ladrar frente a la puerta para que le abrieran. Cuando Inuyasha se había dejado la puerta abierta, el perro se había adentrado en la habitación y los había interrumpido en la mejor parte para lamerle la cara a ella. El perro parecía estar intentando ganar toda su atención e Inuyasha no hacía más que competir con él por ella. Eran como dos niños.

Vivían intermitentemente en casa de uno o del otro. Cuando él se iba a trabajar en vez de volver a su casa, volvía a la de ella donde le esperaba cuidando de Tom. Cuando él iba a entrenar, ella iba a su casa a leer y terminaban quedándose allí. Estaban todo el día de un lado al otro y empezaba a asustarle esa dependencia que habían desarrollado el uno del otro. Ella no quería nada serio y sin comerlo ni beberlo, su relación se estaba convirtiendo en algo serio.

Levantó la tapa de la olla y esparció un poco de romero sobre el pollo. Para ese día se había decantado por preparar pollo al ajillo con patatas fritas, una ensalada y refrescante gazpacho. Tom correteaba alrededor de sus piernas, frotando la cabeza contra ellas para recibir de alguna manera las caricias que anhelaba. Ella no podía atenderlo en ese momento. Hasta el perro había desarrollado una extraña dependencia de ella y de sus atenciones. Inuyasha había sido llamado para arreglar un par de coches y le prometió regresar para la hora de comer. Ya eran casi las dos y la comida estaba casi lista, sólo necesitaba unos minutos de reposo.

Volvió a poner la tapa sobre la olla y estaba guardando en el armario de la pared el bote de especias cuando sintió unas familiares manos acariciando su vientre desnudo. Reconocería en cualquier parte esas grandes manos ásperas por el trabajo y siempre calientes acariciándola. Se rió sin poder evitarlo al sentir sus labios besando esa zona tan sensible de su cuello y jadeó de puro placer femenino cuando la mordió. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y pudo sentir la piel desnuda de su torso contra su espalda y el prominente bulto en la entrepierna de su bañador. Inuyasha era incansable pero ella con él también lo era.

- ¿Me echabas de menos?- murmuró contra la piel de su cuello.

- Mmm… no mucho… - bromeó.

- ¿No mucho?- la mordió- ¡Te vas a enterar!

Esperaba un sensual ataque de sus labios y sus manos pero en lugar de eso empezó a hacerle cosquillas, unas agresivas cosquillas que la hicieron reír casi con violencia. Desde que había descubierto que era una fuente incansable e inagotable de cosquillas no hacía más que fastidiarla.

- ¡Basta, por favor!

Ya empezaba a dolerle el costado por las cosquillas, reírse tanto la mataría. Inuyasha, quien estaba riendo con ella al mismo tiempo, entendió el mensaje y al fin se detuvo. Le dio un beso en la coronilla y se acercó a la olla para levantar la tapa y ver el contenido.

- ¡Qué bien huele!- exclamó- ¡Y qué buena pinta! Me muero de hambre.

- Tendrás que esperar un par de minutos.

- Podemos aprovechar esos minutos.

Ella entendió sus intenciones y le siguió el juego haciendo como que huía. Él por supuesto la atrapó en seguida y la empujó contra la nevera. En menos de un segundo se besaban apasionadamente. Se abrazaron estrechamente el uno contra el otro mientras se devoraban mutuamente, sin descanso. Kagome rodeó sus caderas con una de sus piernas desnudas y éste acarició con salvajismo su muslo desnudo, anhelando cada vez más y más de ella. Desgraciadamente, como ya era costumbre, su apasionado encuentro se empezó a ver interrumpido por los ladridos de Tom y los lametones en sus piernas. Inuyasha enloqueció.

- ¡Ya es suficiente, Tom!- le gritó.

El perro no se dio por vencido y continuó lamiéndole las piernas.

- ¡Basta!- lo apartó de un empellón sabiendo que el perro no se pondría agresivo- ¡No seas tan pesado!

Se volvió de nuevo hacia ella y antes de que pudiera reñirle por ser tan agresivo con el perro, él clavó sus dientes en su cuello. Se olvidó de todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento y gimió de puro placer femenino. Inuyasha sabía cómo enloquecerla, no le cabía duda de ello. Sin embargo, Tom no se dio por vencido y continuó ladrando.

- ¡Maldita sea, Tom!

- Creo que el pollo ya está listo…

Hizo espacio entre los dos y se escabulló de su abrazo para servir la comida mientras que Inuyasha no paraba de reñir al perro y echarle en cara que acababa de quedarse sin un "estupendo polvo" por su culpa. Tenía razón, lo que había entre ellos era estupendo pero ella no lo llamaría "polvo". Quería llamarlo así pues eso era lo que buscaba en sus vacaciones pero lo que había conseguido era muy diferente y empezaba a asustarse.

Inuyasha la ayudó a poner la mesa y se sentaron a comer. A penas habían empezado cuando ella cogió otro plato y puso los pedazos de pollo con más hueso que encontró para Tom. El perro saltó del sitio al ver el manjar y empezó a devorarlo.

- Estás mimando demasiado al perro.

- Y tú lo mimas muy poco. –le sacó la lengua.

- No conseguirás quitártelo nunca de encima. Cuando tú estás cerca el perro se vuelve idiota.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle y se sentó a comer.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Uno de los coches sí que necesitaba un buen arreglo, el otro… bueno… no estaba tan mal…

La sombra de la sospecha creció en ella en ese momento. Inuyasha se había puesto nervioso al hablar y le rehuía la mirada. ¿Sería posible que…?

- ¿De quién era el coche?- le preguntó.

- De Tottosai. – contestó rápidamente.

- ¿Y el otro coche?

- Bueno… pues… -le echó una rápida mirada- Del señor Tama.

Se metió un enorme cacho de pollo en la boca y empezó a masticar con la mirada perdida, alejada de la de ella, esquivándola. Ambos sabían de lo que estaba hablando cuando mencionaba al señor Tama. Estaba hablando de su hija, Kikio Tama. En sus visitas a los locales antes de liarse con Inuyasha la conoció. Era una muchachita descarada que se creía el ombligo del mundo. Mientras ella bailaba con otros hombres e Inuyasha la observaba, ésta se dedicaba a atosigarlo e intentar que le mirara sus tremendos escotes. En esa última semana fueron un día a bailar y ella tuvo que marcharse enfadada porque la susodicha se había restregado contra él como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo. Inuyasha la persiguió, le explicó que él nunca le había dado pie a que pudiera suceder algo entre ellos, le suplicó perdón y luego le hizo el amor para demostrarle que sólo tenía ojos para ella. Por ese día aceptó, pero aquel día era otro y no estaba dispuesta a perdonar tan fácilmente.

Mordió un pedazo de pollo enfadada sin poder disfrutar del sabor de las especias y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Inuyasha. Seguro que esa mocosa convenció a su padre para que llevara el coche al taller y ella misma lo llevó. Mientras Inuyasha buscaba "inocentemente" el fallo, ella le habría restregado los pechos por la cara y… ¡No quería pensar en ello!

- Kagome…

- Me gustaría comer en silencio.

Él se calló al escucharla entendiendo acertadamente que no estaba de humor para discutir sobre el asunto y comieron en silencio. Ella estaba sacando la tarta de queso cuando escucharon un motor fuera. Allí sólo vivían Inuyasha y ella, no había más casas. Como ella estaba de vacaciones y no vivía allí, la visita sólo podía ser para Inuyasha. Él se disculpó con la mirada y salió a atender a quien quiera que fuera. Ella pensó en quedarse allí pero de repente se le ocurrió la idea de que podría ser Kikio.

Se levantó como una bala y salió al porche. El coche era un todoterreno de hombre e Inuyasha hablaba con un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ella. Parecían conocerse y ser amigos. Sintiéndose muy estúpida intentó volver a entrar pero Tom empezó a ladrar delatando su posición.

- Shhhhhhhhhhhhh. – quiso acallarlo- ¡Tom, calla!

Cuando volvió a levantar la mirada, los dos hombres la observaban. Inuyasha con curiosidad y Kouga… ¡Un momento! ¿Kouga? ¡Claro! Debió imaginar que sería posible. Inuyasha fue soldado, Kouga era soldado y los dos pertenecían a un cuerpo de acción humana. Era evidente que se conocieron en el ejército y por eso eran amigos.

- ¡Ey, Kagome!

Ella levantó la mano para saludarle sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Kouga le dio su número de teléfono y no le había llamado. La situación era un poco vergonzosa.

- ¡Hola, Kouga!

¿Se conocían? ¿De qué demonios podían conocerse Kagome y Kouga? Kouga era un soldado del ejército, su antiguo compañero en el cuerpo de acción social. Sabía que ella estaba interesada en el asunto, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el artículo que estaba escribiendo en su tiempo libre, pero ¿de qué podrían conocerse ellos dos? No lograba imaginarse en qué universo habían coincidido. Lo que sí que tenía claro era que a Kouga le gustaba Kagome. Se le iluminó la mirada como a un colegial enamorado cuando la vio en el porche, dándole a entender que la conocía. ¿Habrían sido pareja? ¿Se habrían acostado? ¿Kagome sentiría algo por él?

El día estaba marchando horriblemente mal. Desde luego ni se había imaginado el giro de los acontecimientos cuando esa mañana se despertó de la más maravillosa de las maneras. ¿A qué hombre no le gustaba despertarse con una preciosa mujer desnuda tumbada sobre él besando su cuello y su pecho? A él personalmente le encantaba y le había devuelto el favor con creces. Habían desayunado juntos haciéndose carantoñas y estaban planeando ir a nadar a la playa cuando sonó su teléfono. Sólo sonaba el teléfono cuando tenía trabajo y frunció el ceño enfadado mientras escuchaba al dueño del taller. Marcharse requirió de toda su energía y Kagome le prometió entre besos que le prepararía una deliciosa comida para cuando él volviera. Con esa promesa en mente, se fue a trabajar.

El primer encargo necesitaba una reparación con urgencia. Se le había estropeado la junta culata del coche y sin ella no podía hacer nada en absoluto. La sacó y la revisó para ver qué podría haber ocurrido y encargó una igual para ese modelo de coche. Después se dirigió hacia el siguiente coche, deseoso de terminar para volver a ver a Kagome. Esa mujer lo tenía totalmente absorbido. Le había costado un poco asumirlo al principio pues quería pensar que era solo deseo, pero no. Estaba total e irremediablemente enamorado de Kagome Higurashi. Ella tenía que sentir lo mismo por él, se comportaban como un matrimonio. Estaban a un paso de vivir juntos, ella cocinaba para él y cuidaba tanto de él como de Tom. Él también cuidaba de ella por supuesto y la protegería de cualquier mal. Además, en la cama eran estupendos. Ella se lo daba todo y él no podía evitar corresponderla con la misma entrega.

Al ver a Kikio Tama sentada sobre el capó del siguiente coche, el alma se le cayó a los pies. Justo la persona a la que menos le apetecía ver. Kikio Tama llevaba persiguiéndolo desde el día en que llegó a esa isla. Ella por aquel entonces era una muchachita de catorce años con mucho pecho y poco cerebro. Ahora tenía dieciocho años y menos cerebro. Esa muchachita inconsciente había estado a punto de estropear su relación con Kagome cuando tuvo la osadía de restregarse contra él como si fuera su novio. Le costó lo suyo apaciguar a Kagome y con toda la razón del mundo. El comportamiento de Kikio dejaba mucho que desear. En ese día se había puesto un ajustado y diminuto vestido y le esperaba con una sonrisa mientras lo examinaba atentamente. Kikio era una chica guapa pero una niña tonta. Él nunca saldría con ella y mucho menos teniendo a una mujer.

No le dejó en paz mientras examinaba el coche y tal y como imaginaba, al coche no le pasaba nada. Como mucho necesitaba llenar el depósito de gasolina pero nada que requiriera la atención de un mecánico. ¡Y él perdiendo su tiempo! Se marchó enfadado del taller sin querer hablar con ella por miedo a estrangularla. Cuando llegó a la casa y vio a Kagome su deseo se inflamó. Ella vestida como de costumbre con un bikini y un pareo estaba guardando un tarro de especias en un armario. La asaltó por detrás y podrían haberlo pasado muy bien si Tom no les hubiera interrumpido. Ese perro estaba tomando la mala costumbre de interrumpirlos en los mejores momentos. Empezaba a pensar que estaba tan enamorado de Kagome como él mismo.

Vio como Kouga se alejaba de él y corría hacia el porche para ver a Kagome. La cogió en brazos y giró con ella como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Ella se rió encantada y lo abrazó cuando la dejó en el suelo. Empezaron a hablar, a reír y se acercaron más de lo necesario. No los oía pero desde allí se veía como si estuvieran coqueteando. Se puso furioso, hirviendo por los celos.

Se dirigió hacia el porche de Kagome intentando mantener la calma y llegó a tiempo de escuchar lo último que dijeron.

- ¿… de tus golpes?

- Sí, ya estoy mejor.

- ¿Golpes?- preguntó preocupado- ¿Qué golpes?

- Es una larga historia Inuyasha, no creo que quieras saberla.- le contestó ella con los nervios a flor de piel.

- Sí que quiero saberla.

Kagome se quedó en silencio como si temiera contársela y entonces miró a Kouga, pero él tampoco parecía dispuesto a soltar prenda.

- Kouga, ¿quieres comer algo?- le preguntó Kagome- Ha sobrado pollo y seguro que estás hambriento.

Kouga aceptó encantado la invitación y de repente sintió que él sobraba. Tres eran multitud. Kagome le sirvió un plato de pollo y se sentó a su lado para charlar con él. Él se dedicó a devorar su tarta de queso observándolos de mal humor. Kouga flirteaba descaradamente con Kagome en sus propias narices cuando era más que evidente que estaban liados. Lo peor era que Kagome no le paraba los pies y le animaba a continuar.

Se suponía que Kouga vino a verle a él a darle algunos informes de las últimas noticas al frente y los avances y pasaría la noche allí. Pero, ¿dónde? Dejó caer la bomba de que no tenía donde quedarse y Kagome le ofreció encantada su casa. ¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Pretendía quedarse en la misma casa con Kouga y que él no hiciera nada para evitarlo? ¡Sobre su cadáver! Antes de que Kouga pudiera contestar a esa invitación con una afirmativa, él se interpuso en la conversación y dejó bien claro que Kouga dormiría en su casa. Se hizo el silencio y por su tono, nadie osó discutirle.

Tuvo que marcharse con Kouga hacia su hogar después de que él terminara de comer y a juzgar por la mirada reprobatoria de Kagome supo que estaba muy disgustada con su comportamiento. ¡Perfecto! Él también estaba muy disgustado con el comportamiento de ella con otro hombre. Discutirían un rato, se tirarían de los pelos, se gritarían y por último tendrían buen sexo de reconciliación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de su casa fue a por Kouga.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué coño conoces a Kagome?- no le dejó contestar y continuó- ¡No te acerques a ella! Kagome y yo estamos juntos, ¿entendido?

- Sí que te ha dado fuerte con esa tía…

- ¡Cállate!- se sentó sobre un taburete- ¿Por qué sois tan íntimos?

- Después de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros es normal…

Los celos lo invadieron. Se lanzó sobre Kouga y agarrándolo por las solapas de la camisa lo levantó y lo estampó contra la pared sin apartar su mirada furiosa de él.

- ¡Tranquilo, Inuyasha!- intentó apaciguarlo- ¡No es lo que tú piensas!

- ¡Explícate!- le exigió.

- Nos destinaron a Egipto cuando ocurrió toda la revuelta y ella estaba allí.

Recordaba que ella le dijo que escribió sobre la revuelta de Egipto pero no le dijo nada sobre que lo hubiera visto en persona. Eso era peligroso.

- Sus ansias de conseguir una gran noticia la metieron en líos… - musitó- La secuestraron y pidieron un gran rescate por ella. Todos sabíamos que se pagara o no el rescate ella estaba condenada a morir.

Eso también lo sabía él. Nunca la devolverían con vida pero ella estaba allí vivita y coleando.

- Formamos un grupo de rescate. Cuando llegué hasta ella estaba desnuda e iban a violarla… ¡La salvé!- le gritó- Por eso nos conocemos.

Lo soltó mientras trataba de asimilar sus palabras. Kouga salvó a Kagome de que la violaran y de una muerte segura, por eso ella parecía tan cariñosa y agradecida con él. Kagome le debía su maldita vida y si no hubiera cometido la estupidez de… ¡Iba a matarla!

Soltó a Kouga y sin escuchar sus gritos pidiéndole que no hiciera ninguna tontería como la que estaba a punto de cometer, salió de su casa y se dirigió hacia la casa de Kagome. Abrió la puerta de un empellón y la buscó hasta encontrarla peinándose frente a su tocador. Ella lo miró asustada a través del espejo sin comprender por qué estaba tan enfadado y por qué había aparecido así en la casa. La agarró, la hizo girarse y empezó a sacudirla.

- ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?- le gritó- ¡Podrían haberte hecho cosas realmente horribles! ¿Es que no lees los putos periódicos? ¿No sabes nada de historia? ¡Durante las revueltas es cuando más hombres se aprovechan de las mujeres!

Ella lo miró en ese momento con comprensión.

- Kouga te lo ha contado…

- ¡Debiste contármelo tú!- la sermoneó- ¿Por qué hiciste esa tontería?

- No era ninguna tontería, mi artículo necesitaba…

- ¿Tu artículo? ¿Tu artículo es más importante que tu vida?- insistió- ¿Hubieras muerto para tener tu dichosa exclusiva?

- Admito que en su momento no medí adecuadamente los riesgos de…

- ¡No mediste nada! Te lanzaste a la aventura sin tener ni la más mínima idea de dónde te estabas metiendo y ahora podrías estar muerta….

- ¡Pero estoy viva!- le gritó.

Kagome luchó contra él para librarse de su agarre y él terminó soltándola por propia voluntad sólo para evitar que se hiciera el menor daño.

- Para que lo sepas, soy una reportera muy cualificada. Me preparé a conciencia para ese trabajo, estudié todas las posibilidades, contraté a los mejores guardaespaldas…

- Y nada de eso sirvió.

- Tal vez pero podría haberle pasado a cualquiera.

- ¡A mí lo que me importa es que te ocurrió a ti!- gritó furioso- He visto morir a cientos de personas en esas revueltas pero si fueras tú quien… ¡No me lo puedo ni imaginar!- suspiró frustrado- ¡Prométeme que jamás volverás a hacer nada semejante!

- ¡Lo haré si quiero!- contraatacó.

- Me lo prometerás. – dijo con tono de orden en esa ocasión.

- Ningún hombre me ha dado órdenes nunca y mucho menos tú. ¡Métete en tu dura cabeza que tú no mandas!

Volvió a gritar furioso y se marchó de su habitación sin querer mirarla. No quería que su mirada lo ablandara o en ese caso, más bien, lo enfureciera más todavía. Salió de la casa dando un portazo y se dirigió hacia la suya propia. ¡Maldito fuera Kouga! ¡Malditos fueran los secuestradores egipcios! ¡Y maldita fuera Kagome por importarle tanto!

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Kagome no le hablaba, estaba furiosa con él y no sabía cómo acercarse a ella. Tom y Kouga se acercaban sin problemas pero cuando él hacía el amago de ir hacia ella, la mujer escupía fuego. Tampoco era para tanto, ¿no? Sólo estaba preocupado por ella, quería meterle algo de sensatez en la cabeza pero se lo había tomado a la tremenda y se comportaba con él como si fuera el ser más repugnante de la tierra. No sabía cómo acercarse sin que intentara matarlo.

Por otra parte, Kouga lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Se estaba aprovechando de lo lindo de la situación y se pasaba día y noche detrás de ella. ¡Maldito desgraciado! Se suponía que iba a pasar solo una noche y ya llevaba cuatro. No se atrevía a echarlo porque estaba seguro de que entonces, se marcharía a vivir a la casa de Kagome y eso era lo último que deseaba. Ya le veía hacer bastantes intentos a diario, no quería despertarse un día por la mañana y ver a través de la ventana a Kouga levantándose de la cama de Kagome. Eso era mucho más de lo que él podía soportar.

Tom parecía estar también enfadado con él, como si le molestara enormemente que Kagome no le hablara. Corría hacia su casa con la correa entre los dientes para pedirle a Kagome que lo paseara y cuando eso era imposible y tenía que resignarse a que lo paseara él, no le miraba y se alejaba lo máximo posible. Ese perro se comportaba como una mujer herida, como Kagome y empezaba a hartarle que incluso su perro le tratara de esa forma.

Sacó el pollo asado que había comprado en el pueblo del microondas y lo miró sin ganas de comer. Ese pollo no tenía ni punto de comparación con el tierno y jugoso pollo con sabor a especias que cocinaba Kagome. Aún así, se sentó y empezó a comerlo intentando restar importancia a las risas y los ladridos que escuchaba del exterior. Sin embargo, no pudo soportarlo y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la ventana. Apartó la cortina lo suficiente como para ver el exterior y vio a Kagome, Kouga y a su perro comiendo en el patio trasero de su casa. Kagome había preparado una ensalada de pasta y chicharro al horno. Tenía la ventana cerrada pero casi podía oler el aroma de esa deliciosa comida. Kagome y Kouga reían y su perro mordisqueaba un hueso que Kagome debía haber guardado para él. Sintió rabia. Él debería estar ocupando el lugar de Kouga en ese momento. Así era hasta que él llegó y lo fastidió todo.

Dio un puñetazo a la pared furioso con Kouga y consigo mismo y volvió a la cocina para continuar con su triste comida. Toda la culpa no era de Kouga. Él no supo asimilar la noticia de lo que podría haberle sucedido a ella en Egipto y se había comportado como un neandertal. Masticó el pollo sin disfrutarlo en absoluto y se fue a hacer pesas. A penas había empezado cuando Tom y Kouga entraron en la casa.

- ¡Ey, Inuyasha!- lo llamó- ¿Por qué no has venido a comer con nosotros?

Porque Kagome se había sentido forzada a invitarlo por educación pero en realidad no quería verlo y él no iba a ser el gilipollas que le estropeara el día.

- Estaba ocupado…

- Ya veo. – entró en el salón- Comiendo pollo rancio y haciendo pesas. Seguro que todo eso es mejor que comer con una hermosa mujer.

- Esa hermosa mujer no quiere saber nada de mí.

- Pues yo creo que está deseando que vayas a buscarla.

- ¿Acaso a ti te importa eso? Pensaba que estabas intentando ligártela desde vuestro encuentro en Egipto.

- No puedo negar lo innegable.

Claro que no podía. Se veía a la legua que besaba el maldito suelo que Kagome pisaba y odiaba admitir que él mismo lo hacía. La añoraba muchísimo pero no pensaba ceder, no sería él quien suplicara ya que era ella la que estaba enfadada con él. Él nunca estuvo enfadado con ella, sólo preocupado. Pero si Kagome insistía que sólo era un hombre intentando darle órdenes pues allá ella. Además, eso le serviría para ir distanciándose de su vecina. Ella sólo estaba de vacaciones, se marcharía sin mirar atrás y él sólo sería un "polvo" en el pasado. Daba igual lo que él sintiera por ella ya que ella no parecía sentir lo mismo.

- Aún así, no me gusta perseguir chicas que están coladas por otros…

Desde luego no estaba hablando de él. Kagome estaba de todo menos colada por él o al menos no lo estaría después de su discusión. Tom escogió ese momento para entrar en el salón. Lo ignoró por completo mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana y se alzó sobre sus dos patas traseras para mirar por la ventana. Kagome salió de su casa con un libro en la mano para leer, a las tres en punto. Por un momento se sintió tentado a revivir las viejas costumbres.

Tom ladró, corrió hacia la puerta trasera de la casa y empezó a arañarla y a exigir con ladridos que alguien le abriera. Él y Kouga se quedaron mirando al perro sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Inuyasha decidió que no pensaba abrirle la maldita puerta. Ese maldito perro lo ignoraba por completo y le estaba haciendo los feos más horribles desde que Kagome y él se enfadaron. No pensaba concederle sus caprichos después de su comportamiento infantil. Aún así, se salió con la suya ya que fue Kouga quien le abrió la dichosa puerta. Tom salió corriendo, saltó la valla y casi tiró a Kagome al lanzarse sobre ella. ¡Si tanto la quería, que se marchara con ella!

Kouga agarró un par de pesas de su bien equipado juego de pesas y empezó a hacer unos ejercicios a su lado. De repente, miró hacia la ventana como si se le hubiera ocurrido una gran idea.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido hacer pesas en el patio trasero?- le preguntó- Seguro que tu vecina…

- No sigas.

Claro que se le había ocurrido y mucho antes que a él pero ya no tendría el mismo significado, ya no sería igual que antes.

- ¡Oh, vamos!- exclamó- No puedes pasarte la vida aquí dentro gruñendo.

- ¿Tú no ibas a quedarte solo una noche?

- Cambié mis planes… -suspiró- Si te molesto aquí…

- ¡Ni sueñes con irte a la casa de Kagome!

Tal vez estuviera todo perdido entre Kagome y él pero no pensaba regalársela a cualquier que pasara por allí y mucho menos a Kouga Wolf. Sabía lo que ocurriría. Un par de polvos y un si te visto no te conozco. Así era Kouga. Aunque últimamente empezaba a plantearse si así era también Kagome.

- Mira, esta noche voy a ir con Kagome al centro. Le prometí llevarla a bailar, ¿vienes?

¿Y quedarse mirando como esos dos bailaban y coqueteaban frente a toda la gente de la isla? No, gracias.

- No me apetece.

- Eso no me lo creo. Hazme caso y ven, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa y encuentres a la isleña de tus sueños.

Él no quería a la maldita isleña de sus sueños, él quería a Kagome Higurashi y a nadie más. Se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba a Kouga echarle el rollo sobre todas las razones por las que debía ir y finalmente decidió aceptar. Al fin y al cabo, alguien tenía que evitar que entre esos dos ocurriera algo.

¿Por qué todo le tenía que salir mal? Cuando Kouga le propuso ir a bailar esa noche, lo último que esperaba era terminar en la camioneta de Inuyasha, entre los dos hombres. Aceptó ir y cuando ya vestida salió, lo último que esperaba era que Inuyasha los acompañara. Ya no podía decir que no pues había aceptado la invitación de Kouga y estaría muy feo rechazarla en el último momento. Además, se notaría que rechazaba tan repentinamente su oferta por Inuyasha, era evidente.

Desde que discutieron sobre su estancia en Egipto no habían vuelto a hablarse. Inuyasha se mostró enfadado, arisco y machista pero ella tampoco fue una santa. Los dos estaban enfadado y acalorados y dijeron cosas que no pensaban. Horas después de que Inuyasha se marchara, cuando tenía la cabeza bien fría, se arrepintió de muchas de las cosas que le dijo. Ella no pensaba que él intentara controlar su vida, ni nada parecido. Fue tan sumamente encantador ver lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella. Pensó en acercarse a su casa para hablar del asunto pero no se atrevió ni a pasar del porche de la suya.

A partir de ahí ni una palabra entre ellos. Tom se escapaba de su dueño para que ella lo paseara y agradecía su compañía pero a Inuyasha tendría que empezar a molestarle el que el perro se comportara de esa forma. A veces, miraba en dirección a Inuyasha en busca de su permiso pero él ya les había dado la espalda y entraba en su casa. Intentaba ser amable y saludarle pero él siempre la esquivaba. ¿Si se negaba a saludarla tan siquiera cómo iba a lograr hablar con él? También continuaba su rutina de salir al patio trasero a leer a las tres pero él no salía a hacer pesas tal y como indicaba la tradición. Lo veía a través de la ventana haciéndolas en su salón o más bien, su gimnasio.

Kouga era encantador, muy divertido y contaba historias muy interesantes pero no era como Inuyasha. Nunca se plantearía tan siquiera el tener una aventura con Kouga mientras que no podía dejar de pensar en su aventura con Inuyasha. Las historias de Kouga sobre el ejército eran a veces divertidas y otras veces deprimentes pero nada de lo que le contaba tenía la calidad de la entrevista que le hizo a Inuyasha. Él era diferente, veía las cosas desde un punto de vista más humano y a Kouga le encantaba hacerse el machito de película de acción.

Ataviada con su vestido de tirantes color teja que favorecía su escote y sus largas piernas había pensado en relajarse un poco bailando con Kouga y sentirse de paso un poco mujer. Era estúpido pero se sentía carente de atractivo sólo porque Inuyasha hubiera dejado de perseguirla tal y como lo hacía antes. ¡Maldito Kouga! Si él no hubiera aparecido por allí contando su historia de Egipto.

- Ya hemos llegado.

Kouga se bajó de la camioneta de un salto pero a ella y a Inuyasha les costó un poco más. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su brazo y el de él se estaban rozando, se apartó como si le quemara y se bajó de la camioneta con la ayuda de Kouga. En realidad, sí que le había quemado. Le abrasaba todo el cuerpo el contacto de Inuyasha, era una reacción física inevitable ante un hombre atractivo que… que… ¿Por qué se tenía que haber enamorado de él? No se enamorada desde el instituto y era mejor así.

Entró del brazo de Kouga al local y lo vio tan activo como de costumbre. Tal vez los isleños no fueran los hombres atractivos y musculosos que ella había esperado conocer pero era innegable que sabían cómo divertirse.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar, Kagome?

- Piña colada.- contestó sin dudarlo.

- ¿Y tú, Inuyasha?

- Cerveza.

Kouga se marchó hacia la barra y los dejó a los dos solos, juntos y estáticos junto a una pista de baile en la que había varias parejas dándolo todo. Pocos días antes ellos mismos habían bailado en esa pista y habían ganado el concurso a los mejores bailarines de la isla. También fue el día en que Kikio Tama se restregó contra Inuyasha. ¿Estaría ella allí? Por su bien esperaba que no.

¡Qué incómodo era estar juntos sin hablarse! Lo pilló mirándola y él apartó la mirada como si no quisiera que lo descubriera. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Ella nunca tuvo una relación seria, no sabía interpretar las señales. ¿Y si eso era una señal?

- Aquí tienes tu piña colada.

Kagome agradeció a todos los dioses en silencio el que Kouga hubiera vuelto antes de que ella se volviera loca. Agarró su piña colada y se bebió casi la mitad del delicioso y dulce líquido de un trago. Inuyasha a su lado se bebió la cerveza entera de un trago. Kouga apenas dio un pequeño trago y los observó con una ceja alzada.

- Os veo con sed, ¿os pido algo más?

- ¡No!- exclamaron los dos al unísono.

Se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de que habían hablado al mismo tiempo y apartaron lo más posible las miradas el uno del otro. Kouga dejó su cerveza sobre la mesa que decidieron ocupar y antes de que ella pudiera sentarse le pidió un baile. Ni lo dudó, cualquier cosa para librarse de Inuyasha. Dejó su piña colada sobre la mesa y salió a la pista de baile con Kouga. Sonaba algo de merengue. Kouga se sabía los pasos básicos y algunos buenos pasos de baile pero no era como bailar con Inuyasha. Entre ellos dos no había la misma química que entre Inuyasha y ella y no bailaban de la misma forma. Todo era diferente.

Kouga la hizo girar y cuando volvieron a unirse para el baile su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa que ocupaba Inuyasha. En el lugar que ella había ocupado anteriormente estaba Kikio Tama con un profundo escote poniéndole ojitos a Inuyasha. ¡Cómo si le hiciera falta enseñándolo todo! Se puso furiosa. Inuyasha le había jurado y perjurado que no había nada entre él y la niña calientabraguetas pero no lo veía rechazarla ni hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo por parecer aburrido.

La música cambió por un poco de salsa y ella se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio salir a Inuyasha a la pista de la mano de Kikio. ¿Iba a bailar con ella? Los observó mientras bailaba con Kouga sin poder apartar la mirada de ellos. Kikio no era ni la mitad de buena bailarina que ella y se equivocaba en cada paso siguiendo a Inuyasha pero estaba bailando con él. ¡Estaba bailando con él! Ver las manos de Inuyasha rodeando su cintura, a la muy descarada pegando su pecho a él. ¡Quería matarla! La descuartizaría y le daría sus restos a los tiburones.

- Quieres bailar con Inuyasha, ¿no?

- ¿Qué?

- No te hagas la tonta. Lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas pero yo no te gusto, te gusta Inuyasha.

- Kouga, yo…

- No digas nada, voy a hacerte un favor.

Antes de que ella pudiera entender sus palabras, Kouga giró y giró llevándola hacia donde se encontraba la otra pareja y se produjo un violento cambio de pareja. Ella se vio empujada contra el pecho de Inuyasha y vio a Kouga arrancar las garras de Kikio Tama de Inuyasha y arrastrarla bien lejos de allí.

Tanto Inuyasha como ella se quedaron parados en mitad de la pista, mirándose sin saber qué hacer. Tenían dos opciones: empezar a bailar o volver a la mesa. En cualquiera de las dos terminarían juntos y sin hablarse así que podrían intentar pasarlo bien al menos, ¿no? Estaba a punto de tomar la iniciativa y agarrar a Inuyasha para bailar cuando él rodeó su cintura con su brazo y de un tirón la acercó a él, pegándola a su cuerpo. Sus labios quedaron muy cerca y por un momento pensó que se besarían. En lugar de eso, siguieron la música.

Bailaron al son de la música, impresionando una vez más a todos los asistentes. Había absoluta armonía entre ellos y la danza denotaba sensualidad. Más bien eran ellos los que la denotaban. Sus manos le estaban recordando tanto sus suaves caricias, su calidez, aquellos momentos en la cama diciendo tonterías justo antes de levantarse. ¿Recordaría él esos momentos? ¿Serían para él igual de importantes?

Al terminar esa danza empezó a sonar de nuevo algo de merengue y volviendo más rápido y más movido su baile. Cada vez que sus cuerpos volvían a unirse Inuyasha tiraba de ella y la apretaba contra él como si temiera el momento de la separación. Ella también lo temía. Se movieron ignorando a los demás asistentes, pensando solo en ellos dos y disfrutando del momento hasta que en el paso final, cuando Inuyasha tiró de ella para volver a acercarla sus labios se rozaron. Fue el fin para los dos. Se dejaron llevar por la magia y se besaron tal y como solían hacerlo días antes. Sintió el calor y la excitación extendiéndose por su cuerpo y clamando por él.

No hubo palabras bonitas, ni declaraciones de amor, ni suaves caricias. Se miraron y con esa mirada bastó para saber lo que ambos querían. Inuyasha tiró de ella sacándola de la pista de baile y del salón. La llevó hacia unas palmeras que los ocultarían de las miradas curiosas y se escondieron entre ellas para continuar. Él la empujó contra el tronco de una de esas palmeras y sus labios se apoderaron de los de ella. Entusiasmada por su pasión y su desenfreno rodeó sus caderas con uno de sus muslos y se abrió totalmente a él cuando Inuyasha alzó su otra pierna para que lo rodeara por completo. Le quitó la camisa y acarició su bien musculado torso y su espalda recreándose de todo aquello que tanto había añorado.

- Kagome…

Sus labios descendieron a lo largo de su cuello deteniéndose en la clavícula para morderla y bajó uno de los tirantes de su hombro. Su corazón latía a mil por minuto y fue entonces cuando se percató de que ella no se conformaría con un "polvo" bajo una palmera. No, ella quería muchísimo más. Quería levantarse por las mañanas junto a Inuyasha, ducharse con él, prepararle el desayuno, salir a pasear a Tom juntos… Quería todo aquello que sus amigas tenían con sus maridos y al fin lo vio claro. ¡Amaba a Inuyasha!

Golpeó su pecho para que se apartara de ella y cuando él al fin dejó sus piernas sobre el suelo observó al hombre al que amaba con el corazón en una mano. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome?- preguntó- ¿Te he hecho daño?

Él nunca le haría daño y esa realidad se abrió ante ella como toda una revelación. No sabía si era amor o no lo que Inuyasha sentía por ella pero sentía algo por ella. Ella no se quedaría allí. Estaba de vacaciones y pensaba volver a su apartamento y a su trabajo. Aunque siempre estuviera quejándose, le gustaba su trabajo, ser maniática y una reportera que asumía ciertos riesgos. No se quedaría allí y lo mejor era que se fuera antes de que los dos se hicieran mucho daño. Cuanto más retrasara la separación, peor para los dos.

- Me voy. – le dijo con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kagome?

- Mañana por la mañana compraré un billete para volver a casa.

El mundo se le cayó encima. Ella se iba a marchar, quería adelantar su viaje dos semanas y seguro que era su maldita culpa. ¿Tan mal se había comportado para que eso sucediera? ¿Habría alguna forma de convencerla de lo contrario? No podía permitir que se marchara aún cuando sabía que si no se iba al día siguiente, se iría en dos semanas. ¿De verdad estaban destinados al fracaso?

- Kagome, perdóname. No te vayas por mi culpa, por favor… yo…

- No. – se apartó de él- No es tu culpa. Quiero marcharme.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- le espetó- Te encanta estar aquí y lo sabes.

- Y me gusta mucho más mi apartamento y mi trabajo.

Así que era eso. Él no podía competir con un carísimo apartamento de lujo lleno de todos sus carísimos caprichos. Y ella no encontraría allí nada que estuviera a la altura de su trabajo en una de las revistas más importantes del país. Ella jamás encontraría en esa isla todo aquello que formaba parte de su vida. ¿Y quién era él para impedirle que se marchara? ¿Para evitar lo inevitable? Sólo era un ex soldado que ahora se dedicaba a arreglar coches y lanchas y cuyo único amigo era un perro.

- ¿No hay nada que te haga cambiar de opinión?

- Nada.

- Nosotros…

- No hay un nosotros, Inuyasha.- le dio la espalda- Ni lo hay ahora, ni lo habrá nunca.

- ¡Pero lo ha habido!

Ella se volvió para mirarlo con ojos llorosos que le partieron el alma. ¿En qué se estaba equivocando? ¿Conseguiría algo si le gritaba que la amaba? ¿O eso sólo haría más dolorosa la separación?

- No lo hagas más difícil, Inuyasha.

- ¡Pues quédate!

- ¿Y qué solucionaremos con eso?- gritó- Me quedaré dos semanas y me iré.

- Podrías decidir quedarte aquí para siempre. Yo cuidaría de ti…

Cuidaría de ella y la protegería hasta el fin de los tiempos si era necesario. No había nada que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por Kagome y ella se mostraba tan reacia a creerlo. Si solo fuera capaz de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que estaba loco por ella. Él besaba el suelo que pisaba al igual que lo hacía Kouga y su perro seguía el mismo camino. No quería que se marchara.

- No dejaré mi trabajo. No sabes lo mucho que me ha costado llegar a ser redactora jefe y no voy a tirar todos mis sueños por la borda.

Él no podía competir de ninguna forma con eso. Sólo era el tío con el que se lió en las vacaciones y cuando volviera a su ciudad se olvidaría de su existencia para enrollarse con un tío guapo y rico de portada de revista. Las cosas volverían a su cauce aunque él nunca podría olvidarla. Para una vez en su vida que se enamoraba…

- Pues muy bien, vete. No te necesito.

Y fue él quien se marchó dejándola allí sola.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Había pasado una semana entera desde que se marchó y dio por terminadas sus vacaciones. Como aún le quedaban dos semanas de vacaciones había intentado encontrar algo que hacer en su casa pero nada llenaba el vacio en su pecho desde que dejó la isla. Se había despedido de Tom con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y de Kouga pero Inuyasha ni siquiera quiso salir a decirle adiós. Se lo tenía merecido.

El primer día lo pasó recogiendo y ordenando todas las cosas de la maleta. Cada bikini le recordaba un día diferente y un momento distinto y cada vez más y más romántico con Inuyasha. Se veía a sí misma tumbada en la playa con las manos de Inuyasha masajeando suavemente su espalda con la crema solar. Veía a Inuyasha sentado a su mesa comiendo su comida como si fuera la más deliciosa que hubiera probado en toda su vida. Veía a los dos paseando por la orilla con Tom corriendo a su lado, rodeándolos. Lo veía todo tan claramente como fue días antes y le estaba destrozando.

El segundo día decidió salir de compras. Hacer compras siempre le había levantado el ánimo y le hacía olvidar las cosas malas de la vida. Se había recorrido el mejor y más caro centro comercial de la ciudad. Compró ropa de las mejores marcas y no le tembló la mano a la hora de entregar su tarjeta para pagar una indecente cantidad de dinero. Llevaba lo mejor de lo mejor, la última moda en París y lo más caro del mercado. Sin embargo, cuando se sentó en su cafetería favorita a tomarse un cappuccino después del duro día de tiendas, todo cambió. La primera pareja le hizo encogerse de hombros. La segunda pareja la avergonzó. La tercera le hizo abrir los ojos y percatarse de que era la única persona que estaba sola en esa maldita cafetería. Nunca se había fijado, nunca le había importado que a su alrededor sólo hubiera felices parejas y familias. Ese día le importó. Le importó ver lo que Inuyasha y ella fueron al mirar a una joven pareja y ver lo que podrían haber sido al ver una familia.

Se marchó antes de que le sirvieran el café y decidió que ya era más que suficiente. Necesitaba ocupar su cabeza con algo. Le costó dos días enteros convencer a sus jefes de que ya estaba bien y necesitaba trabajar o se volvería loca. Otro día lo empleó para pelearse con el sindicato, el cual no la dejaba respirar ni un solo minuto. Les aseguró que se cobraría los días que le faltaban de vacaciones, tuvo que firmar un contrato en el que lo confirmaba. No pensó que hubiera trabajado tanto como para tenerlos tan enfadados.

Esa mañana se enfundó en uno de sus trajes color salmón de Dolce y Gabana y sintió que volvía a ser ella misma. Se puso sus familiares medias de seda y sus zapatos de tacón de aguja, aquellos que tanto le costaba utilizar en aquella isla. Su traje de falda corta y americana ajustada lo combinó con una preciosa camisa de seda de Gucci. Se hizo un recogido al más puro estilo de Jackie Kennedy y se dio polvos, rímel y pintalabios color marrón perla. No se ponía sus pendientes de oro desde que se fue y se le hizo familiar el contacto de su reloj de Guess contra su muñeca. Agarró su bolso de Carolina Herrera y se miró frente a su espejo pensando que volvía a ser ella misma.

Desde que entró a trabajar todos los empleados se acercaron a ella preguntando por sus vacaciones y deseosos de poder ayudarla en cualquier cosa. Los redactores agitaban sus últimos artículos frente a ella y no paraban de repetirle que su sustituta había sido una incompetente. Al parecer, ella no revisó al detalle todos y cada uno de los artículos, ni pasó largas horas hasta la noche corrigiendo y redactando. No era como ella, seguro que tenía familia. Sus únicos jefes se pasaban de vez en cuando para comprobar que ella de verdad estuviera bien y no tuviera ninguna crisis nerviosa por el primer día de trabajo o algo por el estilo. Su secretaria entraba continuamente a su despacho para preguntarle si quería tomar algo. No hacía más que llegarle paquetes y cartas, correspondencia retrasada y una clasificación de los artículos que le costó media hora entender. ¿Su sustituta no sabía que existían los archivos de Excel?

Su familiar sillón era igual de cómodo que como lo recordaba. Pasaba largas horas en su despacho por lo que se había comprado un sillón ergonómico perfecto para la espalda. La mesa de madera de roble era de la mejor calidez, siempre limpia e impoluta y sin un solo rasguño. Todo el despacho estaba enmoquetado. La pared de la derecha estaba llena de librerías con enciclopedias, guías, diccionarios y libros de consulta. La pared de la izquierda albergaba sus artículos premiados enmarcados y había un sofá azul turquesa. A su espalda se encontraban los grandes ventanales que daban al centro de la ciudad. Parecía el sueño de cualquiera y lo había sido hasta que volvió de sus malditas vacaciones.

Intentó durante largas horas ponerse al trabajo para olvidarse de Inuyasha pero no pudo. Sí que pudo trabajar y cumplió con sus labores habituales pero no pudo quitarse de la cabeza a su querido ex soldado musculado y al perro más cariñoso que había conocido nunca. Atendió una última llamada y se estaba levantando para ir a revisar las últimas maquetaciones cuando entró en su despacho su secretaria con un enorme ramo de rosas que le cubría toda la cara. Su secretaria trasteó hasta su mesa y lo dejó.

- ¿De quién son?

- No lo sé. Creo que tiene una tarjeta, lo acaban de traer.

Ilusionada rebuscó entre las flores hasta hallar la tarjeta y la leyó. Por un momento había pensado que era de Inuyasha sin saber por qué. Se equivocó. Eran de su ex novio, uno de los jugadores del equipo de Hockey de Nueva York. No tenía ni la menor intención de volver con él y creía habérselo dejado claro justo antes de irse a Egipto.

- ¿Qué hago con ellas?

- Déjalas, Ayame. No voy a tirar unas preciosas flores porque no me agrade la persona que las envió.

Ayame se marchó como un remolino pelirrojo dejándola sola en su despacho. ¿Por qué todavía creía que Inuyasha iría a buscarla? ¿Por qué tenía esa ridícula esperanza? Fue ella quien lo dejó y se merecía todo eso. Se apartó del dichoso ramo de flores de la discordia y salió de su despacho.

- Jefa…

Se volvió hacia ella antes de que le preguntara a dónde iba.

- Voy al departamento de fotografía a ver el último maquetado, volveré en media hora.

Su secretaria asintió con la cabeza y continuó trabajando con el resumen que le había pedido de los últimos archivos. Ella se dirigió a paso decidido hacia el ascensor y pulsó el botón del tercer piso. Cuando las puertas se estaban cerrando entró Tsubaki en el ascensor. Frunció la nariz por el fuerte olor de su perfume de imitación.

- ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Kagome?- le preguntó relamiéndose los labios- ¿Ya no ves fantasmas?

Había un montón de adjetivos para describir a Tsubaki, ninguno de ellos era bueno. La odiaba porque ella era la redactora jefe mientras que Tsubaki no había logrado hacerse con el cargo de recursos humanos. Entraron en la empresa al mismo tiempo y Kagome fue nombrada redactora jefe al año siguiente. Tsubaki era secretaria de recursos humanos desde entonces. Tuvo la oportunidad de ascender cuando jubilaron a su jefe anterior pero él y los demás jefes no la consideraron apta para el cargo y contrataron a un externo. Todavía le carcomía la envidia.

- Traga esa envidia que te va a sentar mal.

- ¿Envidia?- se rió- ¿Quién tendría envidia de ti?

- Alguien como tú tal vez. – le tocaba relamerse a ella- Que sepas que he pasado unas estupendas vacaciones en una isla caribeña tomando piña colada, la mejor que he tomado en mi vida por cierto, disfrutando del maravilloso sol y de los monumentos del lugar y no me refiero a los museos. Allí tienen otra clase de arte.

- Te veo muy blanca para haber tomado el sol.

- ¡Me puse protección!

Ambas mujeres se miraron con los ojos nublados por la rabia. No había nada que les fastidiara más que la presencia de la otra. La campana del ascensor sonó indicando que había llegado a su piso y al observar el panel de botones sonrió pensando en que ésa había sido su campana de la victoria.

- Voy a revisar la maquetación de mi último gran reportaje. – salió del ascensor y la miró mientras se cerraban las puertas- Veo que vas a la cafetería a coger un café para tu jefe. Si tienes tiempo, súbeme a mi despacho un café solo con dos cucharadas de azúcar, ¿vale, cielo?

Las puertas se cerraron y ella sonrió victoriosa. Su pequeña "disputa" con Tsubaki le había hecho olvidar a Inuyasha durante unos minutos pero ahora que volvía a la realidad, no estaba tan lejos de su mente como imaginaba. Le dio dos besos a su fotógrafo, uno de los más premiados en todo Estados Unidos, y se sentó para mirar su último trabajo. Primero miró las fotografías de las modelos que pensaban intercalar entre reportajes y le pareció que las fotografías eran sensacionales. Él le hizo sugerencias sobre cómo introducirlas en el texto y ella no pudo menos que aplaudirle. Después, le mostró las maquetaciones que ordenó su predecesora. No le gustaron y él coincidía con ella pero no había podido desobedecerla como era evidente. Ahora bien, el texto y las fotografías independientes estaban perfectos. Entre los dos realizaron un esquema de cómo colocarlo todo para que cuadrara y pasaron al asunto de la portada. La portada era una fotografía de unos niños iranís en blanco y negro. Lo único que aparecía a color eran los pañuelos rojos que llevaban atados al cuello. A parte de eso, estaría a color el título de la revista y en blanco roto los títulos de los reportajes más importantes. Por ejemplo, su reportaje sobre la vida como soldado de Inuyasha. Su reportaje era el reportaje central y a él estaba dedicada la fotografía de la portada. Mientras que ella seguía de vacaciones, un equipo de fotógrafos fue a Irán a hacer el reportaje fotográfico.

- Está todo perfecto, buen trabajo.

Le dio otros dos besos a su fotógrafo jefe a modo de despedida y volvió al ascensor para subir a su piso. Ese reportaje sería de los mejores que había escrito nunca y lo colgaría en su despacho tal y como correspondía. Cada vez que lo leyera, le recordaría al maravilloso hombre que lo había hecho posible. ¿Algún día dejaría de echarlo de menos? ¿Su corazón sanaría?

Se dirigió hacia su despacho a toda velocidad deseando estar sola. Sentía las lágrimas acumulándose en las cuencas de sus ojos, ardiendo una vez más y necesitaba estar sola para que nadie la viera llorar. Agarró el pomo de la puerta de su despacho ignorando a su secretaria mientras le hablaba. Se ocuparía más tarde.

- Espere, tiene…

Cerró a su espalda sin hacerle el menor caso y se le paró el corazón. Ante sus ojos llorosos se encontraba el mismísimo Inuyasha Taisho leyendo uno de los artículos que tenía colgado de la pared. Él se volvió para mirarla con esa mirada profunda que tanto anhelaba y todo el mundo se cayó a su alrededor.

Había transcurrido la semana más horrible de toda su vida. A la mañana siguiente de haber discutido con Kagome pensó que ambos estaban enfadados y que habían dicho cosas sin pensar. Se asomó por la ventana al escuchar voces y descubrió que tal vez no fueran todo tonterías. Kagome estaba fuera de su casa, llevaba un bonito vestido color crema y había un montón de maletas en su porche. Todas las maletas que ella llevó allí el primer día. Se puso furioso. Bajó y se quedó parado en el porche mirando como ella abrazaba a Kouga y luego a Tom. Deseó ir a abrazarla pero eso suponía despedirse de ella, asumir que nunca más volvería a verla así que cuando ella le miró suplicándole con la mirada que fuera a despedirse de ella, le dio la espalda y volvió a entrar en la casa. Se comportó como un idiota.

Intentó escudarse en el trabajo y en duros entrenamientos para olvidarse de ella. Se acercaba todas las mañanas al taller a arreglar cualquier cosa y cuando no quedaba nada se ponía nostálgico y tenía que encontrar otra ocupación. Su siguiente paso era hacer ejercicio. Primero salía a correr y corría tan de prisa para evitar pensar que ni siquiera Tom era capaz de seguirlo con facilidad. Después de comer cualquier cosa hecha en menos de media hora, se entrenaba durante largas horas, hasta que sus músculos doloridos le suplicaban un descanso. El último paso era ir a algún bar del pueblo y alcoholizarse para no pensar. A veces aparecía Kikio y la despachaba de mala manera, recordando que a Kagome no le agradaba nada.

Toda ella estaba impregnada en cada fragmento de su vida. Las comidas eran muy diferentes desde que Kagome no estaba allí cocinando. Él era un pésimo cocinero y Kagome le preparaba los platos más maravillosos que él había comido en toda su vida. Su comida actual era pura basura en comparación con lo que ella solía prepararle y acababa tirando más de la mitad de su plato. Había perdido su gran apetito.

Todavía quedaban algunos objetos personales de Kagome en su casa. En el baño tenía uno de sus geles con olor a rosas que luego quedaba adherido a su piel. Había horquillas sobre su mesilla, las mismas horquillas que él quitaba de su recogido cada noche para dejar suelta su hermosa melena rizada de cabellos azabaches. Se había dejado un par de chanclas en su patio trasero y su último libro estaba sobre la mesa. Ni siquiera había querido hablar con él para recoger su libro. Él había acabado leyendo el libro por la añoranza y había descubierto que tenía muy buen gusto con la lectura.

En la casa de al lado, la misma casa que ocupó Kagome, se había mudado una familia a pasar las vacaciones. Era un agradable matrimonio de unos cuarenta años con tres hijos de diferentes edades. Tom se lo pasaba genial con los niños pero él no podía dejar de mirar la casa como si estuvieran profanando el lugar que Kagome había ocupado. Al mismo tiempo sentía envidia de su felicidad pues esa misma estampa era la que deseaba ver entre él y Kagome.

El día en que al fin tocó fondo en su inmundicia fue cuando decidió sacar un billete de avión para Nueva York. Volvería a ese lugar y buscaría a Kagome. Pero, en Nueva York había más de siete millones de habitantes, ¿cómo iba a encontrarla? La respuesta llegó en seguida. Kouga se marchó tan rápido como desapareció Kagome pero seguro que estaría encantado de volver a localizarla y él se aprovecharía de esa información. Le llamó y le pidió que la buscara mientras él volaba hacia Nueva York. En cuanto desembarcó del avión, Kouga le llamó y le dio su dirección. Ella vivía en una zona de lujo.

El edificio en el que vivía lo dejó sin palabras y le hizo replantearse las cosas. ¿Cómo se atrevía un tipo como él a aspirar a una mujer como esa? Ella vivía en la más absoluta riqueza por lo visto y él no tenía nada que ofrecerle. ¡Imbécil!- se gritó- Sí que tenía algo muy importante que ofrecerle. Quería ofrecerle vivir juntos, una relación, una boda, tener hijos. Quería dárselo todo si ella lo quería.

Preguntó al portero del edificio y le dijo que la señorita Higurashi ya se había ido a trabajar. Le extrañó puesto que ella tenía un mes de vacaciones pero seguro que había adelantado su vuelta al ruedo. El asunto del trabajo de Kagome era otro asunto a discutir pero si ella deseaba seguir trabajando allí y le gustaba tanto su trabajo, jamás le pediría que lo dejara. Sería él quien se movería por ella y quien se adaptaría a ella. Total, él no era un hombre que estuviera demasiado arraigado a un sitio. No le gustaba Nueva York especialmente pero seguro que encontraría la armonía, todo por estar con Kagome.

Su siguiente destino fue el edificio de la revista en la que trabajaba Kagome. Como suponía que no le dejarían pasar sin alguna acreditación, invitación o cualquier otra pamplina, se coló entre unos trabajadores hasta el piso de redacción. Kagome estaría allí, ¿no? Un reportero se lo confirmó pensando que si estaba allí era porque tenía permiso. Él se dirigió hacia el despacho de Kagome y se encontró frente a frente con su secretaria: una hermosa pelirroja que defendía el despacho de su jefa como una leona. Tuvo que convencerla de que su visita era deseada y fue mencionar la palabra vacaciones y la cara se le iluminó. Tenía toda la pinta de estar teniendo una fantasía romántica y no quiso estropeársela si eso suponía que no lo dejaría pasar.

Kagome no estaba y tuvo que esperarla. Le llamaron la atención los artículos colgados en la pared y empezó a leer algunos de ellos. Todos estaban firmados por Kagome y eran realmente buenos, lo dejaron asombrado. Kagome sabía mostrar el lado más humano de todos los temas que explotaba y tenía una forma de escribir que se acercaba mucho a los lectores y al mismo tiempo denotaba su educación. Estaba muy impresionado y deseando leer el reportaje que iba a publicar sobre su experiencia en Irán. Seguro que era maravilloso.

Estaba por la mitad de su artículo sobre Egipto cuando ella entró en el despacho. Estaba preciosa, maravillosa pero no era ella, no era su Kagome salvaje y animada; era una mujer de negocios. Aún así, pudo ver sus ojos brillantes y su expresión cohibida sustituida por la más profunda sorpresa al verle. Seguro que no esperaba encontrarlo por allí.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?- no parecía capaz de terminar ninguna pregunta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a verte.

Kagome se apartó de la puerta y se dirigió hacia su escritorio con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado a él. Parecía asustada.

- Te he traído esto… - enseñó algo avergonzado el ramo de rosas que le había comprado- No es tan impresionante como…

No hizo falta que terminara. Ambos dirigieron su mirada hacia el ramo de flores de diseño elegantemente situado sobre su escritorio. Kagome se dirigió hacia él y agarró algo que le pareció una tarjeta para intentar esconderla. Su sangre hirvió de puros celos y se lanzó sobre ella para arrancarle de entre los dedos la tarjeta. La leyó echando fuego por los ojos.

- Me alegra saber que te lo has estado pasando tan bien. – tiró el ramo que él había comprado a la papelera- Siento molestar.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero escuchó sus tacones tras él y sus manos agarrando su brazo para detenerlo.

- ¡No, Inuyasha!- le suplicó- ¡No nos enfademos otra vez!

- Perdona, sólo he cogido un avión de ocho horas de vuelo para ver a tu nuevo novio.

- ¡Te equivocas!- le gritó- Él era mi ex novio pero corté con él hace dos meses. Cree que si me manda esas flores volveré con él… es un cerebro de mosquito…

Oírle hablar así del otro lo animaba un poco.

- Yo no lo amo… Yo… Yo amo a… otra persona…

Se giró al escucharla y la hizo retroceder hasta atraparla entre su escritorio y él. Fuera él la persona a la que amaba o no iba a descubrirlo ese día para que así al fin pudieran descansar en paz los dos.

- ¿A quién amas Kagome?

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y apartó la mirada intentando ocultarse de él. Decidió cambiar de táctica.

- He leído algunos de tus artículos. Me gustan, especialmente el de Egipto. Siento haberme comportado de aquella manera…

- No te disculpes. Después de que… bueno… discutiéramos, me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Asumí un riesgo demasiado grande por un reportaje y estuve a punto de perder la vida o algo peor…

- No quería gritarte, ni tampoco en las palmeras. Perdí el control…

- Yo también. Dije muchas cosas que no sentía y me marché, huyendo como una cobarde.

- ¿Huyendo de qué?

- De ti.

¿De él? ¿Kagome estaba huyendo de él? ¿Por qué Kagome iba a huir de él? Quitando sus pequeñas diferencias respecto a ciertas cuestiones, él nunca había hecho nada para asustarla o eso creía. Estaba confuso y ella debió darse cuenta porque continuó hablando.

- Me daba miedo lo que empezaba a sentir por ti…

¡Dios santo, qué alivio! Eran las palabras más maravillosas que había escuchado en toda su vida y seguro que todavía podía escuchar unas mejores.

- Yo también estaba asustado y por eso he venido a hacer frente a mis sentimientos. Kagome, te a…

- ¡No lo digas!- lo interrumpió- Inuyasha, esto no puede funcionar. No quiero dejar mi trabajo y tú vives tan lejos… Una relación a distancia no funcionaría, terminaríamos haciéndonos mucho daño el uno al otro y…

- Vendré a vivir a Nueva York.

- N-no… Yo no… No puedo permitir que hagas eso.

- Es mi decisión, Kagome.

- ¿Harías eso por mí?

- ¿No acabo de decirlo?- se rió.

Kagome se lanzó a sus brazos y él no pudo evitar alzarla contra su pecho y dar vueltas con la pequeña y delicada mujer entre sus brazos. Nunca en toda su vida había sido tan feliz como en ese momento. Tenía a la mujer a la que amaba entre sus brazos y todo un futuro por delante. Entonces, ella le dio un beso en los labios y le exigió que dejara sus pies sobre el suelo para volver a hablar.

- ¿Sabes qué? Prefiero que volvamos a nuestra isla y vivamos allí. Me gusta más ese entorno para nuestros hijos.

Hijos… ¡Qué bien sonaba eso!

- ¿Y tu trabajo? – se arriesgó a preguntar.

- Puedo trabajar como free lance y aunque ganaré algo menos siempre estará bien para una sola persona. Me gusta mi trabajo, mi piso y mi ropa pero no imagino cómo esas cosas podrían hacerme más feliz que toda una vida en una isla caribeña contigo, con nuestros hijos y con Tom, por supuesto.- sonrió- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Tom?

- Lo dejé con los nuevos vecinos. – volvió a abrazarla- Te amo, Kagome. –suspiró contra su cabello- ¿Vas a hacerme rogar que digas las palabras mágicas?

Ella se rió llenando todo aquel despacho de vida con aquel sonido angelical.

- Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

FIN


	6. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

A penas llevaban un par de día separados y la echaba de menos. Kagome había ido a Nueva York a recoger su premio Pulitzer por el artículo que escribió sobre él. El artículo era fabuloso, de lo mejor, y él le dejó bien claro que pensaba que exageraba al hablar de él como si fuera un héroe. Era la primera vez que se separaban desde que ella se convirtió en reportera free lance y se fue a vivir con él en su isla.

Se casaron en cuanto volvieron. Su siguiente paso fue remodelar toda su casa para adaptarla a la nueva familia. Su hija nació diez meses después de que se casaran. La pequeña Hikari se había convertido en toda su vida. Ella fue el motivo por el que no acompañó a Kagome a Nueva York. Aunque había compañías preparadas para llevar niños de nueve meses, ellos no querían subir a su hija a un avión siendo tan pequeña. Decidieron que lo mejor sería que Kagome fuera sola.

Kikio Tama, afortunadamente, había centrado su atención en nuevas presas y Kagome ya no tenía motivos para ponerse furiosa con él. Vivían con muchos lujos. Muebles traídos del antiguo piso de Kagome en su mayoría. Por lo demás, su vida era más o menos sencilla aunque Kagome conservara su pasión por la moda y las marcas de lujo. Ahora bien, Kagome ahorraba casi todo su dinero para pagar la universidad de Hikari y de sus futuros hijos. Ella insistía en que sus hijos irían a la universidad y siendo ella su madre, él estaba seguro de que todos lo harían.

En ese momento se encontraba de pies en la arena, observando el mar. Su hija de nueve meses estaba sentada junto a él, jugando con su pala y su cubo mientras que Tom correteaba a su alrededor. Ese maldito perro estaba enamorado de Kagome y de Hikari. No podía haber ninguna otra explicación.

- Papá…

Se acuclilló junto a su hija y le sonrió. Hikari acababa de hacer ella sola su primera torre de arena.

- Muy bien, Hikari.

Le dio un beso en la frente a la sonriente niña y se volvió a erguir. De repente, llegó a su nariz el olor de un perfume que conocía muy bien. Se volvió y se encontró con su esposa. Ella llevaba en una mano sus carísimos zapatos y en la otra su trofeo. Estaba vestida con un precioso vestido beige que se ajustaba a su figura y estaba algo desaliñada.

- No volvías hasta mañana…

- Os echaba de menos.

Y ellos a ella. Kagome se acercó primero a su hija para darle la bienvenida y dejó sus zapatos y el premio sobre la arena. Hikari no dudó en gatear hacia el premio para descubrir por qué brillaba tanto.

- ¿Qué tal fue la gala?

- Ya sabes, aburrida y carente de interés.

Ella se abrazó a él y le dio un beso antes de que Tom, alzándose sobre sus patas traseras, interrumpiera su beso a lametazos.

- ¡Maldita sea, Tom!

El perro no se aminoró por el mal genio de su dueño y continuó dándole lametazos a Kagome mientras ella sonreía. Era agradable saber que te echaban de menos en algún sitio. Cuando al fin consiguió que el perro se relajara, volvió a abrazar a Inuyasha y continuó con su triste relato.

- Mientras estaba allí no hacía más que pensar en que me dieran de una buena vez mi maldito premio para poder marcharme…

Él se rió al escucharla y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Se escucharon las carcajadas de su hija y cuando la miraron descubrieron a Tom lamiéndole la cara.

- ¡Tom!- lo llamó- ¡Te tengo dicho que no lamas a Hikari!

- ¡Déjalo!- le reprochó Kagome- Sólo le está demostrando lo mucho que la quiere.

Gruñó por lo bajo y la soltó para levantar a Hikari de la arena. Tom lo siguió de cerca, preparándose para volver a lanzarse sobre su presa.

- Eres incorregible, Tom.

- Y tú también, marido mío.

Kagome le dio un beso en la mejilla y los abrazó a ambos pensando en sus vacaciones. Si le hubieran dicho que sería tan feliz después de tomarse unas vacaciones, lo habría hecho mucho antes.


End file.
